Helpless
by nxstxlgia
Summary: Bella's boyfriend is abusive and lowers her self esteem. Can a black haired man she meets in a café possibly help her? ALL HUMAN.
1. Edward

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

The only thing that will make you happy is being happy with who you are, and not who people think you are. -Goldie Hawn

**Bella's POV **

I stared across the café at the tall, black haired man.

"Bella." Edward growled.

"Yeah?" I turned to meet his green eyes.

"Were you paying ANY attention to me?" He asked.

"Oh, um, no, sorry. What were you saying?" I asked my boyfriend.

To be honest, I don't know why I haven't broken up with him already. He was occasionally rude to me and sometimes even abused me. I always thought: don't worry. He still loves you. But if I even thought about being with someone else Edward got angry. Like that man across the café. He looks very handsome and kind. The man is someone I want to be with.

"As I was saying," Edward said, his voice taking me back into reality. "Alice wanted to take you out shopping. I told her no, and that you'd be busy. She said she'd ask you. I'm telling you to tell her you'll be busy, okay?"

Alice was Edward's adopted sister. Edward was older than her by only a month. Alice had been adopted by Edward's parents five years ago. Alice always loved to take me shopping, but she was only allowed to when Edward let me. Edward was so demanding.

"I'm not busy." I clarified.

Edward said, "You will be busy. And you are not going to waste time with her when you could be here with me."

"I guess so." I shrugged.

My gaze slipped over slightly to the man. He was talking to a couple of other men who I assumed to be his friends.

"Why do you keep looking over at them?" Edward demanded. "Do you like any of them better than me? Is that what this is?"

"What! No!" I lied, looking over at Edward. "I was just - um - wondering what they were doing. That's all."

"They are clearly _talking_, Bella. You can't fool me. Which one of them is it? Which one of the is better than me?" Edward growled.

"None of them. I wasn't thinking anything, I swear." I stammered.

"Come on. Stop being a bitch and lying. Let's go home." Edward said, pulling me along with him.

On our way out the door, my eyes met the man's brown ones. He smiled at me and I had to look away. Edward pulled me into his car in silence and drove to his house. He, as usual, opened my door for me and lead me into his house.

"How are you, Bella?" Esme, Edward's mother, asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." I managed to get put before Edward took me to his room.

We sat down on his bed and I said, "I can't say hi to your mother?"

"I never said you couldn't." Edward shook his head.

I sighed and looked away. Edward was always like this. And boys say us girls are the complicated ones. Wait. Speaking of girls, I have to text Angela, my best friend since middle school, how her date with Ben, he longtime crush, went.

I got put my phone and began to send a text to Angela.

_So...how'd your date go? You've liked Ben for so long it must've been perfect. Tell me ALL the details! - Bella (Now)_

I shut off my phone and Edward just stared at me.

"Ben asked Angela out." I explained.

"Angela has liked him all her life." Edward nodded.

"I'm surprised it took him THIS long to ask her out. Didn't someone say last year that he had a secret crush on her?" I asked.

"Yeah."

_OMG, OMG, OMG! It was PERFECT. I will call you later and tell you all about it! Its too perfect to text! Wait, is that even a thing? Idk. Anyway, we NEED to talk! - Angela (Seconds Ago)_

"Angela said her date went perfect." I announced proudly.

I had found her a beautiful dress and I did her makeup and hair. Angela made the rest go well. I am so glad for her!

"That's nice." Edward said.

He tilted my head up so he could kiss me. Our kiss ended when Alice bounced into the room wearing what she says is casual clothes. But to normal people, her clothes is NEVER casual. Alice is always wearing something that makes her stand out.

"Edward! I didn't know you were home! Is there something you want to do? Like, I don't know, shopping?" Alice suggested.

"Alice." Edward rolled his eyes. "You went shopping yesterday. Not to mention you used who knows how much money."

"Come on, Edward!" Alice begged.

"Maybe later." Edward replied. "Now, please get out of my room."

Alice looked at me and shrugged. Then, she skipped out of the room.

"She's so annoying." Edward said before kissing me again.

"She's OK. At least if you ever need clothes for a special occasion, she can help you. Alice would gladly help you get whatever clothes you need." I said.

"I guess so. But, other than that, she's a brat." Edward admitted.

"She's not so bad." I said.

"How are Emmett and Jasper?" Edward asked.

Emmett, my older brother by three years, loved to play sports. Jasper, who was my older brother by one year, also played along with him.

"They're good." I answered. "How's your father?"

"He's usually always at the hospital." Edward said.

I checked my phone and said, "Sorry, Edward. I have to go home. And after that I need to call Angela."

Edward kissed me and said, "I'll see you later."

* * *

**Hi!**

**I'm writing a new story because Missing Case, one of my stories, is nearly complete. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions, please let me know. Bye! Until next time!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	2. Nobody Owns You, Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Count your age by friends, not years. Count your life by smiles, not tears. -John Lennon

**Bella's POV **

"Hey, Bella! I'm so excited to tell you everything." Angela squealed when she came into my room.

"Okay, Angie. How was everything?" I giggled.

"Well..." She began with a laugh.

...

"I'm so happy for you." I smiled.

"Thanks. It was mostly all you who helped." Angela said.

"You were the one who was there. Not me." I shook my head.

"I guess you're right. " Angela replied. "But you still helped out. Oh, I forgot to ask! How are you? We've been talking out me for so long, so now let's discuss you."

"Oh, I'm good. Nothing much had happened." I shrugged.

"Really, Bella? I've known you long enough to tell you're hiding something! What happened? I want to know all the details!" Angela smiled.

"OK, OK." I laughed nervously. "Well, um, I saw this guy and, um -"

"You like him?" Angela finished.

"Its not like that Angie. We haven't met or anything, but he does look handsome." I said.

"You should meet him! Edward treats you horribly! Trust me, Edward does NOT deserve you. You need to take my advice and dump him! He's so rude to you!" Angela sighed.

Angela is the only person who knows that Edward occasionally abuses me. She sometimes hears him say things about my looks. However, Angela assures me that I look "perfect in her books".

"I guess you're right. But what are the chances I'll meet him or other guy like him ever again?" I asked.

"Oh, trust me! Love has its way of finding you wherever you are." She giggled.

"Come on, Angie." I laughed. "You've been reading too many romance novels."

"I have experience too." She argued.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "That's why you're just now going out with your lifelong crush."

"Hey! I was nervous!" Angela said.

"Uh huh. Not to mention you even considered saying you were busy just to avoid going out with him. I had to sit here for hours explaining to you why you two make a great couple and how you shouldn't be scared. You call that experience? In that case, I have more love experience than you. And we both know that isn't true." I said.

"Bella, you have NO experience. You're only boyfriend is this motherfucker you're still dating." Angela placed her hands on her hips.

I pushed her lightly. "Angie, don't call him that."

"Come on, Bella! When are you going to realize that he's ruining your life! Trust me, you can do better! Who is he to think he owns you? He doesn't. You are your own person and no one else owns you." Angela said.

"I know, I know. I love him though. I am not going to deny that." I said.

"Cross my heart and hope to die

I don't need another guy  
To fight my battles, to overshadow me  
Don't ya know I'm dangerous?  
Fire burnin' in my blood  
I got this handled, I don't need rescuin'." Angela sang.

I groaned. "Angie, I get you like singing, but can we move off the topic of Edward acting like he owns me, please?"

"Nope. You need to learn this. Plus, this song is good. Not to mention inspirational." Angela laughed. "Come on, Bell. I'm just trying to teach you a lesson."

"Lesson? For what? I don't need a lesson." I crossed my arms.

"You can call me a princess all you like

'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side  
But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you  
I'ma show you." Angela continued.

"Edward does NOT keep me helpless by his side." I argued.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that. Live in reality, Bell. You ARE helpless by his side. Doesn't he tell you what to do? He does that daily. Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Angela rolled her eyes.

"I am NOT helpless." I lied.

"How to treat me like a queen

Boy, you better bow down on your knees  
Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?  
So treat me like a queen  
Boy, you better bow down on your knees  
Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?

Eyes on me like I'm a prize  
But you better recognize  
I'm not your angel 'cause I belong to me." Angela sang.

"Angie, for the millionth time, this song does NOT relate to me." I shook my head.

Angela opened her mouth to speak, but then Jasper entered the room.

"Hey, Jas." I smiled.

"Hey. Hi, Angela." Jasper waved. "What have you girls been up to?"

"Nothing much." Angela said. "Except for -"

I shot her a look to watch what she was going to say. I hadn't told Jasper and Emmett how Edward behaves around me.

"Talking." Angela finished.

'Oh. Do you girls want to do something?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, I think Angela has to go and I have to go meet up with Edward." I said.

Angela shot me a dirty look and whispered in my ear. "Hey, do you have to be so rude to your brother? Jesus, you hardly spend time with him. But, no, Edward's more important, isn't he? Emmett and Jasper no longer matter."

"Watch yourself, Angie." I warned.

"Maybe another time?" Jasper suggested.

"Yeah, sure." I said, pushing Angie outside.

"Wow, rude much?" Angela huffed.

"Sorry, Angie. But I need to go see Edward. You know how he is." I said.

"Yeah. Demanding, rude, abusive, and stupid." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Angie. I have to go."

...

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" Edward smiled.

"Good." I said.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"Shopping!" Alice bursted into the room. "Please, Bella? Please! Please! Please! I want to get some new clothes! Please?"

She looked at me so sadly I was about to say yes. However, Edward squeezed my arm with such force he was going to leave a bruise.

"No, Alice. Sorry." I said, trying hard to not cry from the pain.

"Oh." Alice left the room sadly.

Edward let go of my arm and I rubbed the place where it hurt.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just knew you were going to say yes, so I had to find a way to stop you. And don't you want to spend time with me? You know I love you, right?" Edward kissed me.

I wanted to push him away. Kissing him felt so wrong, but I still loved him. I had to keep telling myself that. I still love Edward. I still do.

"Do you want to watch a movie, love?" Edward asked.

Love? You literally just hurt me and then you want to call me love?

No, Bella. You still love him. You still do. Don't act like you don't. You still love him. You WILL love him no matter what. He is the love of your life.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Alright. I love you." Edward said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Hey!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The name of the song I used was Queen by Loren Gray (you should check it out, by the way.).**

**Wasn't Bella rude to Jasper? Don't worry, because they'll spend some time together soon. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! Bye! Hugs! Until next time!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	3. Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Do stuff. Be clenched, curious. Not waiting for inspiration's shove or society's kiss on your forehead. Pay attention. It's all about paying attention. Attention is vitality. It connects you with others. It makes you eager. Stay eager. - Susan Sontag

**Bella's POV **

"Hey, Bella. How was everything yesterday?" Angela asked me the next day at school.

"Fine." I replied.

That was a lie. This morning, when I checked, there _was_ a bruise. It really hurt, too, but I didn't want to tell Angela. She would freak out and do something crazy.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked. "Cause I can always -"

"How's Ben?" I changed the subject.

"Bella! Don't go changing the subject now!" Angela whined.

"Well, you have to get to your next class." I said.

"I wish we had all our classes together." Angela sighed. "But Ben's in my next class!"

"Okay." I laughed. "Bye Angela."

I watched as she practically ran to her next class. I rolled my eyes and walked on to my next class. I was pretty early to class, so I just sat there. Suddenly, the boy I saw in the café came into the room. I was so shocked. I didn't know he went to school here. I looked down at the floor as he took a seat beside me. I really wished Angela was here right now. I could text her. Class hadn't started yet. But she might be talking with Ben and I don't want to disrupt that.

"Hey."

I looked up at him, feeling my blush moving up to color my face. "Oh, hi."

"Haven't I seen you before?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

"Oh, well, my name's Paul." He introduced himself.

"My name is Isabella." I said. "But you can call me Bella. I didn't know you came to school here."

"I didn't. I didn't live too far away, but I still attended another school. I moved a closer to here so, yeah, I'm going here now." He said.

"Oh." I said.

Then, the teacher came in to start class.

...

"Alright. Class is over."

Everyone got up began to leave the room. Before I could leave, Paul said, "I'll see you around later, right Bella?"

I blushed lightly and said, "Yeah, bye, Paul."

He smiled and the walked away. I turned and saw Edward staring at me.

"W- What?" I asked.

I think he could hear the slight fear in my voice. He came closer to me.

"Who was he?" He asked.

"I don't know." I lied. "He sat next to me in class. I really don't know him."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me aside from where everyone was rushing to their next class. Class began in two minutes

Edward held on to my arm with a huge force. He whispered to me, "You are NOT his. You are mine. You have to understand that. Do I have to make you understand?"

I tried pulling my aching arm away from him with no success. "Yes, Edward. I do understand. I love you. Now, please, let me go."

"Good." Edward let go of my arm and leaned down to kiss my neck. "I love you."

"We need to go to class." I said.

...

I managed to get to class before I was late. Angela was already sitting at out table. She looked at me with confusion in her face. Class began and Angela passed me a note.

(Italics: Angela. Bold: Bella.)

_Hey, Bella. What's up? Why were you late? What happened?_

**A whole lot. You know that boy I said I saw at the cafe? He goes to this school now. He sat by me in my last class. Edward got !ad because of that and kinda held me up. I'm sorry.**

_OMG! Really? You like him, don't you? Better than Edward? By the way, he shouldn't be mad. Its not like you two did anything together, did you? Tell me the details!_

I looked up at her and she looked very excited to hear what happened. Typical Angela.

**Yes. I kind of like him. But I'm not leaving Edward for him. I love Edward. But all that happened was that he sat next to me and we talked a bit.**

Angela looked at me and rolled her eyes. She scribbled on the piece of paper and handed it back to me. I opened it, knowing what it would possibly say.

_He does NOT own you, Bell. I'm trying to tell you. No matter how much you love him, he's not worth it. He isn't good for you. Listen to me for once. Please, Bell._

**I'm not breaking up with Edward. Sure, he may be...bad, but I still love him. I don't know why I feel this way towards Paul. I love Edward.**

_Paul? Is that the boy's name?_

**Shit! No! I don't know his name. Don't ask. I don't know anything.**

Our teacher announced we would be getting a teat on whatever topic she was teaching on Friday. Great. One more thing to think about. I'm busy enough already. Angela slipped me another note.

_Yeah, Yeah, sure. Say what you want. That IS his name isn't it? Anyway, we'll talk about this in lunch or else I'm not going to pass this test. I already don't understand a thing that she's talking about. :-(_

I nodded and tried my best to focus more on the lesson.

...

I sat down at our usual lunch table with Angela. Edward and our other friends would be joining us soon.

"You want to talk about him? How much do you like him?" She inquired.

"Shh!" I said, looking around. "Edward will hear. I don't want that to happen. It won't end well."

"Okay, fine! But only because I don't want his motherfucking self to hurt you." She crossed her arms.

"Angie! Don't call him that!" I said.

After a couple minutes, all of us were seated. Edward, as usual, sat right beside me.

"Hey, Bella! How are you?" Mike asked. He was sitting right across from me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Don't try anything, Newton." Edward snarled.

Mike regained an uncomfortable look on his face. "What? No! I - I was just asking how she was. Is that something you consider bad? Or do you not want me talking to her at all?"

"I'd much rather the second option, but if you can control yourself, you could talk to her. Just know, I'm watching you." Edward warned.

Mike gulped and asked nervously, "So, um, how's school Bella?"

"Nice." I replied.

"So, Edward." Angela said. She gave me a look that somehow I understood as turn around.

I turned around and saw Paul. He smiled at me before sitting down with this friends a few tables across from us. I smiled at him before looking back at Angela. She smiled at me.

_How did you know who he was? _I mouthed.

She mouthed back, _I just did. Don't forget, I know you too well. Almost better than you know yourself. How could I NOT know? We've been friends for so long._

**Paul's POV **

Bella was gorgeous. She really was. I smiled at her before sitting down with the rest of my friends.

"What's up with you, Paul?" Jared asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Its nothing, really."

"Right..." Jared said. "What are you thinking about, then?"

He really was determined to find out EVERYTHING, wasn't he?

I laughed and said, "How to answer your question."

"What's there to think about?" Jared challenged.

"Well.." I began. "You're questions are always stupid, so -"

"Guys." Jacob cut me off. "Look at that girl. She looks beautiful."

I looked over and saw he was talking about Bella. I was about to agree, but I didn't want them to know that I like her or something. They would be their teasing selves. Wait. Does this mean that Jacob likes her?

"Her name's Bella." I said.

"How do you know that?" Embry asked. "She's your girlfriend or something?"

"No!" I said. "I have a class with her. I sit next to her."

"You're lucky. Maybe you could ask her put or something." Embry joked. "Wait. No. I don't think you're good enough for her. Maybe I should ask her out."

"In your dreams!" Quil laughed. "I look way better than you."

"Right." Embry said.

"That doesn't matter. I think she has a boyfriend." Jacob said.

My eyes immediately looked over at Bella. The got sitting next to her, Edward I think, was kissing her. My hear immediately dropped. Of course she'd have a boyfriend. She was so beautiful, how could she not? Heck, beautiful was an understatement in her case. She was perfect.

"Eh. He's not good enough for her either." Embry said.

"Do you three seriously like her?" Jared asked Quil, Embry, and Jacob.

I breathed a small sigh of relief. He wasn't asking me.

"I guess." They all said.

"Wow." Jared laughed. "That's pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"But we didn't." Jacob laughed.

"Jacob's right." Quil said.

"Love is pretty pathetic." I laughed.

**Bella's POV **

I could hear Paul and his friends laugh. Somehow, that made me smile a little.

Edward kissed me again. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"You." I lied. "I love you. I will always think about this."

"I love you, too, Bella." He whispered in my ear. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I only want the best for you. I don't want you to be with any other guy, okay? That's all. I don't want to hurt you, I'm just way stronger than I think. I don't want to, but it happens."

"I know, Edward." I said.

Edward pulled away and picked up a bottle of water. "Do you want to go somewhere later?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded.

Angela gave me a look. I mouthed the words: text me. She got out her phone and I got mine out.

_No! Don't go out with him! Think about Paul! - Angela (Now)_

_Okay, first: I AM going to go out with my boyfriend. I told you already. I love Edward and I'm not giving him up. Would you give up Ben? No! Second: Paul and I aren't anything. Well, not yet. Maybe. I don't know if he considers me his friend. I'm not going to think of him in any other wah. Who knows, he might even have a girlfriend! I don't know him well enough to know, okay? After all, Edward really isn't that bad after you spend some time with him, Angie. - Bella (Minutes Ago)_

Angela shook her head. She said in out secret code, "Okay, I. M. N. N, but you can't take chances!"

I.M.N.N stood for : I may not know. I could tell. We use at least three words out of code so we can make a connection and find out the meaning.

I got out my phone and texted her one last message before lunch was over:

_Okay, fine, Angie. You win. If I see Paul again, I'm going to ask him to hang out. It might be fun. And we're going as FRIENDS. You could come too. Might give me an excuse to get past Edward. PLEASE COME OR EDWARD WILL KILL ME OF HE FINDS OUT._

* * *

**Hey!**

**I hope you're enjoying! This chapter was longer than the last two, as you can see. I hope you liked what happened! Please review and favorite the story! Thank you for reading! Bye!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	4. The Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Change your thoughts and you change your world. - Norman Vincent Peale

**Bella's POV **

I walked to my next class with Edward. We had biology together.

We walked to out seats and he took my hand in his. I don't know if he meant something by it. Then, our teacher came into the classroom and began class.

...

As we were leaving to our next class, Edward said, "Are you sure he isn't anything to you?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm sure, Edward. Why would I ever lie to you?"

"I don't know, but you will be _mine_ forever. I don't want you to be with anyone else." Edward said.

I nodded and went to my next class.

...

I sat down at a table with Angela, Ben, and now Paul. I didn't know he had this class either. Angela must've invited him to sit here since she wanted me to leave Edward for him. She didn't understand that I loved Edward. Or was I trying to convince myself I did?

"Hey Bella." Paul smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. "Hi Paul."

Angela was talking to Ben, but she was watching us out of the corner of her eye. There was five minutes until class began, so were allowed to talk with each other until then.

"Who were you sitting next to during lunch?" Paul asked. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I wanted to ask why he wanted to know, but I decided not to. I wish that I could say no, but Edward was my boyfriend.

"Yeah. He is." I said.

Angela gave me a look that said: what the hell, Bella?

"Oh."

I couldn't help but hear a bit of disappointment in his voice. What was I supposed to say now? Instead, I said some words I feared would ruin my life:

"Do you want to go somewhere today after school?"

Edward would freak out. Maybe I could tell him I was going over to Angela's?

"Yeah, sure." He nodded, smiling.

Angela gave me a smile. She was happy that I asked him to go somewhere with me. She better make sure Edward doesn't follow me or something. No. He wouldn't. I trust Edward.

Class began and I was, for some reason, looking forward to the end of the school day more.

...

"I am going to Angela's, Edward." I said, getting into my car.

"Alright." Edward said.

He let me go that easily! Really? I expected more questions. I guess Edward does trust me! I already knew that though. I'm his girlfriend. Why wouldn't he trust me? Its not like I'm cheating on him. I just want to hang out with Paul. As friends. He's new around here. Other than his friends, nobody else really talks to them.

I met up with Paul on the beach. I invited Angela to come, but she said she wouldn't. She probably just wants me to kiss him or something.

"How have you been doing in school?" I asked.

"Some things I understand and others I don't. But isn't that everyone?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. It is." I agreed.

Inside I was taking myself: why are you here with Paul? Why are you hanging out with him? Edward's surely going to kill you.

I sat down in the warm sand and Paul sat down beside me, looking at the water.

"I really like the beach." I said.

Edward didn't really like me going to the beach. This is the first time I had come here in years. It felt so good to be away from Edward. Wait? No. It isn't. I love Edward and I don't know why I'm not with him right now. He trusts me to be with Angela, but I'm not. Instead, I'm here with Paul. But we aren't doing anything wrong. I wasn't going to kiss him or anything. We're just here as friends.

"I do too." Paul said.

"Yeah. Its warm here." I said.

Paul nodded and said, "The water's cold."

"It always is." I said. "Are you going in the water?"

"Are you?" Paul asked instead. I nodded. We both walked into the water. I went into the water until it was waist length. Paul splashed some water at me. I did the same to him. We both laughed together.

We played in the water together until we became cold. We both got out and changed our clothes in the bathroom one at a time. We both then returned to the warm sand.

"That was fun." I smiled.

"Yeah. It was we should hang out more often. If you'd like that." Paul said.

"We should." I nodded.

"Where's your friend?" He asked.

"Angela?" I asked.

"Yeah. She is your friend, isn't she?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, she is. Angela's hanging out with her boyfriend, Ben. She couldn't come." I said.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Well, um." I stammered. "He was...busy. I decided not to invite him because he had a lot to do. I didn't want to bother him."

"Oh. I was just asking." Paul said.

"I know." I nodded. "Where are your friends?"

"They're busy too." Paul said. "I didn't really think they'd want to come here anyway. I honestly don't know what they're doing right now. Probably wreaking some of my stuff."

"That's what friends do." I laughed.

"Yeah." Paul said. "Friends."

He leaned towards me as if he was about to kiss me. I froze. Did I want this? Did I like hanging out with him more than I liked Edward?! Was I falling in love with Paul? Everything disappeared except for the fact that he was about to kiss me.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Paul pulled back and I turned around to see Edward standing nearby us.

"Oh. Um, Edward. Listen..this is complicated, but.." I stammered. "No, Edward... I don't..."

"You don't what Bella?" Edward demanded. "You were going to let him kiss you, weren't you?"

"Edward." I pleaded with him. "Please. Let it go. We didn't do anything. I swear to you."

"You were going to kiss him." Edward growled.

"No." Paul spoke up, standing beside me. "I was going to kiss her and I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't. "

"I don't give a fuck about you." Edward growled at Paul. "This is all Bella's fault. She's mine and she knows that. She should've stopped this."

Edward pulled my arm and I gasped. It was the same place I had a bruise on. He was going to end up breaking skin.

"Let go of her." Paul ordered.

"Shut the fuck up. This is between us." Edward said.

"Edward, please let go! You're hurting me. I'm sorry, Edward!" I pleaded with him, desperately trying to make him let my arm go.

"Let go of her or you'll regret it." Paul warned.

"You don't tell me what to do." Edward challenged.

"You asked for it." Paul said before pushing Edward to the floor and fighting him. Edward released my arm and I screamed.

I yelled at them, "Paul! Edward! Stop!"

* * *

**Hey!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and favorite the story. Until next time! Bye!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	5. I'm scared

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

It always seems impossible until it's done. - Nelson Mandela

**Bella's POV**

Paul winced in pain. The fight had ended recently and Edward left yelling at me that I would be in huge trouble when I got to his house. I stayed behind to help Paul's injuries, which were my fault. He wouldn't have gotten this hurt if I hadn't invited him to come here.

His injuries included: bruises, blood, scratches, and some cuts. Don't ask me how it happened. I was too focused on stopping them. For all I know, Edward could've brought out a gun. I don't know. I was trying to find someway to stop their fighting.

"I'm so sorry, Paul. This is all my fault." I sighed.

"No, Bella. I fought him first." He argued.

I got the peroxide and put it on a towel. I lightly pressed it to his arm. He groaned in pain. I instantly felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry. Really. This is my fault." I said.

"I started the fight." Paul reminded me. "Does he do that often? Get jealous and hurt you often, I mean."

"Yes, Paul. But please, don't tell anybody." I begged.

"No, Bella. I have to. I don't think he should be doing this. You don't deserve this." Paul said.

"Please, Paul. I'm begging you. Please don't tell anybody." I said.

"Why not, Bella?" Paul asked. "You will be free from him. Why don't you want that?"

I sighed and pressed an ice pack to his chest. "Its complicated. And Angela knows. She wants me to break up with him, but..."

"But what?" Paul asked.

"I'm scared." I whimpered. "I'm scared of him. For a long time, I've kept telling myself that I love him. I'm trying to convince myself that. I'm scared of him, Paul."

"You don't have to be, Bella. Please. Let me help you."

"No." I shook my head. "Everyone will know how weak I am. And do you really think they'll believe me? Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, the best doctor a round's son, is an abusive boyfriend? No. They won't."

"You're not weak." Paul argued. "Asking for help doesn't make people weak. And when they see me, they will understand that I fought him for you."

He reached down and softly stroked my arm. I pulled back, feeling a small flash of pain.

"Does that hurt?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Let me see." Paul said.

I took off my sweatshirt. I had a t shirt underneath. Anybody could see the bruises on my arms and body. There were more bruises and small cuts on my arms than anywhere else. He slowly and gently ran his fingers down my arms. His hands were warm, almost comforting.

"He did this to you?" Paul asked.

"Yes." I said, tears filling my eyes. I immediately pulled away from him and proceeded to heal his injuries.

"Bella this isn't fair." I heard him whisper.

Once I had made his injuries better, I picked up my things and sighed. I was about to have to go and face Edward. I began to walk to my car. Paul stopped me by hugging me from behind.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see Edward. And then go home." I said.

"You're not doing that." Paul said.

I turned to face him. "Why not?"

"You're coming home with me." Paul said, surprising me.

"W - What?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Why? Wouldn't your parents mind?" I asked.

"Divorced. My dad isn't around. Never is." Paul said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't want to bother you.." I said.

"No. Its fine. You could tell your dad you are at Angela's. I don't think he'd like it if you were sleeping over at another boy's house." He laughed.

...

I called Charlie and he let me sleep over at "Angela's" house. I even called her to tell me to cover for me if he called there. I didn't explain why. I said I'd tell her at school.

As Paul had requested, I got an ice pack out and placed it to my arm. I told him I never bothered to heal them because Edward would just make them reappear. Paul watched me as I made an effort to make the bruises go away. Lots of my arm was still purple, my efforts were useless. I pulled my sweatshirt back on.

"I give up." I said. "I can't, Paul. Its not healing."

"It will soon, Bella. Have some patience." Paul said.

"No thanks. I'll just wear sweaters for the rest of my life." I said.

"You don't mean that." Paul said.

"Yes I do." I nodded. "How are you? Does it still hurt?"

"No, it doesn't. But you should focus on yourself too." Paul said.

"I know I should." I sighed. "I need to face Edward tomorrow, though. I'm going to have much more than bruises and cuts. Do you have bulletproof clothes by any chance?"

"No, I don't. But he isn't going to do that." Paul said.

"You don't know him that well then." I said.

"I won't let him." Paul said, shocking me once again.

"Thanks, Paul." I said, blushing. I turned away.

"You're welcome. You're blush is beautiful, you know that?" Paul asked.

"No." I said, blushing darker.

...

We were eating the dinner I cooked for us when he shocked me with another question.

"Would you have let me kiss you?" Paul asked.

I blushed. "Well, um, yeah. I was. I don't know why. I haven't known you for so long. I have boyfriend. I shouldn't be thinking that. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I was going to kiss you, but I haven't known you long enough. And I think you should end things with that bastard." He said.

"I can't do that. Edward would kill me. I'm not even joking." I said.

"I could be there with you. Angela could come too. Her boyfriend could go too, in case Edward wants a fight. Ben wouldn't want Angela to get hurt." Paul said.

I nodded. I cleared up the table and, even though Paul argued with me, washed the dishes. Paul then insisted I sleep on his bed and he would sleep on the couch. I shook my head. Paul should be able to sleep in his own room. The only other available room was Paul's father's. However, Paul didn't want me to go to his father's room. He feared what would happen if his father came home in the middle of the night.

"He rarely comes home, but when he does, he's heavily drunk." Paul explained. "I don't need for him to hurt you. Or, even worse...touch you..."

I stared at him with wide eyes. Paul said, "I won't do that, but my 'father' is out of control."

"I guess I could sleep on your bed..." I blushed, saying the next part. "With you."

"If you want. I won't do anything to you. You trust me, right?" Paul asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You fought my possessive boyfriend for my sake. Of course I trust you." I nodded.

"Okay. I have some of my clothes you can borrow. We have to go to school tomorrow, so you better wash the clothes you have on right now. You can borrow mine for tonight." Paul said.

...

Dressed in Paul's large t shirt, I curled in his bed, against his chest.

He gladly held me closer to him. I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, his body tensing.

"Nothing. I'm relieved. I just... I haven't felt this safe or protected for a long, long time." I admitted.

"Oh. You are." Paul assured me.

I drifted off to sleep, but I think I heard him say something.

"I'm here to help you..."

* * *

**Hey.**

**I hope you enjoyed! If you were Bella, would you have wanted to kiss Paul? What do you think will happen tomorrow at school? Will Bella break up with Edward and start to fall for Paul? Let me know what you think! Please review and favorite! Bye! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	6. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

"Let us make our future now, and let us make our dreams tomorrow's reality." —_Malala Yousafzai_

**Paul's POV **

I awoke and felt Bella's warm body snuggled against mine. She was so beautiful...

I got up and checked my "father's" bedroom. He must've been home because a couple things were moved around. However, he was gone now.

I awoke Bella and we got ready for school.

...

"No, no, no, Paul. I need to go back." Bella said before we even reached the school building.

"Bella, I'm sure it won't be that bad. You aren't going to miss school because of him." I said.

"It WILL be that bad. He's going to be so mad." Bella said.

Is if Bella had called him, Edward soon came up to her and yelled at Bella, "Where the fuck were you yesterday? What happened yesterday? What is your relationship with him? Why did you lie to me? You are going to pay for all of this!"

She held her hands up pleadingly. "I'm sorry, Edward. I can explain. I did not know this would happen. Please."

Before I could interfere, Edward slapped her. She looked at him, stunned. I froze.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." He growled at her.

I was about to go help her, but Angela ran up before me.

"Excuse me, Edward? What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him.

"Get away. This isn't any of your business. Let me deal with my girlfriend, bitch." Edward said to Angela.

Ben came up to him and he didn't look very happy. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but you can't talk to either Bella or Angela like that. Who do you think you are? You can't treat Bella like that either!"

"Get the fuck away from me." Edward warned him.

Bella began to sob and I watched as Angela went over to comfort her. I could see people walking into the school. Nobody really noticed us because we were off along in a corner in the far side of the building. I looked back at Edward. Edward didn't look like he was going to back down. I finally stepped up.

"What is wrong with you, Edward? Why are you doing this to Bella? What did she ever do to deserve this? You think you can do whatever you want with her, but you can't. Bella is a real person and she needs to be treated like it." I said.

"Bella is none of your business." Edward told me.

"She isn't yours either. Not anymore." I said.

"What do you mean? You can't decide that." Edward said.

"Bella doesn't want to be with you anymore, Edward." Angela stated the obvious to him.

"She didn't say that." Edward argued. "Bella, you still love me, don't you?"

Bella stayed perfectly still, not saying anything.

"Answer me, Bella." Edward ordered.

Bella didn't look up, but she nodded.

"I told you. Now, step aside." Edward said, pushing past us.

Angela said, "Stop, Edward!"

Edward ignored her and pulled Bella up by her arm. Bella looked up at him fearfully. He pulled her away to his car and Angela looked at both of us with genuine fear all over her face.

"Paul, stop him." She begged.

I nodded and immediately ran after Edward.

**Angela's POV **

I crumpled up to the floor and began to cry. Bella was going through so much. Why couldn't she just listen to me? Why can't she just dump him already? Can't she see how dangerous Edward is? Can't she see how badly Edward is hurting her?

I could feel Ben hug me. "Angie, it's going to be okay. Bella is going to be okay. Paul is going to help her. Don't worry."

"We can't know that, Ben." I said.

"What was going on, though?" He asked.

"Its Edward. He's been treating her so horribly. I hate him, Ben. Bella claims to love him, but she's lying to herself. She can't escape him. She's scared of him."

**Bella's POV **

Pain.

That's all I could feel. My body was aching so badly. I struggled to get out of Edward's grip, but I couldn't. It was useless. I would be hurt so badly today. I want somebody to help me.

I could hear somebody behind us. Paul, maybe?

"Edward! I swear to fucking god, if you don't let her go this second you'll regret it." Paul yelled at him.

Edward pushed me against the car, his body blocking mine. I could see Paul staring angrily at Edward. I looked where we used to be and saw Angela crying with Ben hugging her.

"You want to fight again?" Edward challenged.

"No, I want you to let Bella go." Paul said.

Edward opened his car door and pushed me inside. He slammed the door closed and stayed outside. I began to hyperventilate. I could run out of the car, but at what cost? Edward would catch up to me.

I don't know what happened, because soon, Edward was in the car and driving away.

I stayed in the backseat, terrified. In a couple minutes, Edward was at his house. His parents weren't home. He got out of the car and joined me in the backseat.

"Bella, I love you." He said

I nodded and said, "I love you, Edward."

Inside, I was terrified. I wanted to run out of here and never return.

"Why were you with him?" Edward asked.

"He's my friend. Nothing more. I swear, Edward." I said.

"Why were you going to let him kiss you then?" He demanded.

My heart was beating loudly. "I wasn't. I was just frozen. I didn't know how to push him away." I lied.

"Bella, you're going to stay away from him." Edward said.

I nodded hesitantly. "I will."

"Did I hurt you a lot?" Edward asked, placing his hand on my cheek.

I wanted so bad to just push him away. I didn't. Instead, I said, "Yes, but its okay. I'll heal."

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it. I was just so mad at you. You understand, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I understand." I nodded. "Are - are we going to school today?"

"No, its fine. You can tell your father you didn't feel good so I just took you home." Edward said.

"Okay..." I said unsurely. I didn't want to be here.

"Everything will be okay." He assured me before kissing me.

I really doubted that...


	7. It's My Fault

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

Edward had gone to who knows where. I stayed in his room, as he asked, while he returned. I hoped Angela and Paul aren't worrying about me. I am fine. Or am I? I don't know. I love Edward and he will not hurt me anymore.

"But all my friends, they don't know what it's like, what it's like

They don't understand why I can't sleep through the night  
And I thought that I could take something to fix it  
Damn, I wish it, I wish it was that simple, ah  
All my friends they don't know what it's like, what it's like."

I curled op on the floor next to Edward's bed and cried. I wasn't okay. I don't love Edward. I'm scared of him. I should've listened to Angela. This is all my fault.

"I got all these thoughts, running through my mind

All the damn time and I can't seem to shut it off  
I think I'm doing fine most of the time  
I think that I'm alright, but I can't seem to shut it off  
I got all these thoughts, running through my mind  
All the damn time and I can't seem to shut it off  
I think I'm doing fine most of the time  
I say that I'm alright, but I can't seem to shut it off  
Shut it, shut it, yeah."

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

_Bella, you can never escape him._

_"I don't need to escape my boyfriend." I looked around, trying to locate the voice._

_Your boyfriend? What kind of boyfriend treats you like that? Trust me, your better off without him. He isn't worth what you're going through._

_"He's just...protective." I stammered._

_Are you sure about that?_

_"Y - yes. I'm sure. Very sure." I said._

_You don't sound so sure. Bella. Leave him._

_"No! I love Edward! I love him so much. I won't leave him. He said he's sorry. I believe him." I argued._

_If he was sorry, he wouldn't have done it again._

_"He didn't mean to." I said._

_Bella. That's not true. Even you know that. How many times has he hurt you?_

_"Several." I gasped. "But that's not the point!"_

_Bella. You have to make a choice._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked._

_One, you can keep living this way and be unhappy. Two, leave Edward and find someone better._

_"I don't have to chose because Edward loves me..." I trailed off. "Doesn't he?"_

_..._

I gasped as I awoke to the sound of knocking. I sat up as Edward entered the room.

"Oh, hi, Edward." I smiled.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling in front of me so he could look at my face clearer.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I nodded.

"Are you sure? I am really sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean it. Did you sleep well? Do you want anything to eat?" He asked.

"No, no. I'm fine." I said.

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything." He said before getting up and walking out of the room.

I thought back to my dream. Who was asking me those things? Why? Is it meant to be a message? Why should I heave Edward? Were they really telling me the truth? If I left Edward, would I really be happier?

I stood up and walked around the room. For a second, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. God, I looked horrible.

My hair was tangled and messy. My face was streaked with tears and I looked sleep deprived and very, very scared. I was also wearing Edward's shirt, which also covered my denim shorts. I looked down at my bruised arms and legs and noticed I was shaking slightly. I was scared.

I attempted to fix my messed up hair and pulled it up in a messy ponytail. I got a tissue and wiped my face off. I also made a huge effort to stop being so scared. What was I scared of? I was safe, wasn't I?

I went downstairs and met up with Edward, who kissed me lightly. The kiss made me feel guilty. I felt like Edward didn't love me and I blamed him for how I am right now, but he loves me. That isn't fair. I think so badly of him while he loves me so much. I am such a bitch sometimes.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips.

His hands slowly trailed down my arms and held them to his chest. He ended the kiss and looked at my arms. I couldn't help but notice how pained and guilty he looked. What made him feel this way?

"God, I did this to you, didn't I?" He asked.

I nodded weakly. "Yeah, but you didn't mean it, Edward. Its okay. I will heal...one day. They are just bruises and small cuts. I'll be fine."

However, he continued looking over my arms.

"I don't remember doing half of this. It feels like I never did this. Why did I do this to you, Bella? I am really sorry. I don't know why I did this. I don't really want to do this to you anymore." He said.

I didn't know what to say, so I just changed the subject. "Can we eat? I'm hungry."

"Alright, Bella." He sighed.

...

"Bella. My parents will be here soon." Edward said as I pulled on my sweater. I had, for some reason, left some of my clothes over at his house before, so I just pulled on some jeans and a sweater I carried around with me.

"Okay. I'm ready." I said, gently taking his hand.

We walked downstairs as Edward's parents came into the room. I smiled and greeted them.

"Bella! Edward. Why aren't you at school?" Esme asked with a small smile.

"I didn't feel well. I had a headache. I'm better now. I took a nap." I lied.

"I took her home and stayed with her to make sure she was okay. She didn't look very well." Edward said.

"That's nice of you, Edward." Carlisle said.

"Well, we better get going. Bye." Edward said before walking outside with me.

He drove me to my house. Dad wasn't home. I went inside and say down on my bed to read. Edward followed me and kissed me.

**Paul's POV **

It was lunchtime, but I couldn't focus. Bella was the only thing on my mind. Was she okay? Did that motherfucker hurt her again? Why was he doing this to her?

"Hey, Jacob." Jared laughed. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Who, Bella?" Jacob asked. Jared nodded. "I don't know. She wasn't here. I haven't seen her. Actually, I haven't seen her boyfriend either."

"Do you think they ran away or something?" Embry asked.

"No way. Ask Paul. He might know. He has classes with her." Quil suggested.

"Paul." Embry nudged me.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Where's Bella?" Jared asked me.

"I don't know." I lied. 'I haven't seen her either. Maybe she's sick."

"Maybe." Quil agreed.

"What if she died?" Embry joked.

"Why would she be dead, Embry?" Quil asked.

"I don't know." Embry shrugged.

I considered telling them what happened. They wouldn't tell anyone and they might even help me to protect Bella from her "boyfriend". I had clearly failed to do that, so !maybe they could make sure I don't fail again. Who knows what Bella could be going through right now. I couldn't help but blame myself. I didn't try hard enough. If I knew where she was, I would run out of the school and go get her.

"Hey, Paul? Are you okay?" Jared asked me.

"Yeah. I'm good." I nodded.

Jared didn't seem to believe me, but he let it go. I should at least tell Jared, shouldn't I?

"Jared, did you know that Kim really likes you?" Quil asked.

"Who is that?" Jared asked.

Quil, Embry, and Jacob laughed. "She's a girl in your class."

"More than one class." Jacob added.

"No. I didn't hear that." Jared replied.

"That's strange. Most of the school knows. She doesn't make it very secret." Embry said.

"It probably hurts her feelings that you don't know who she is." Quil laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't know that. Did she tell you guys directly?" Jared asked.

"She didn't tell anyone directly." Jacob said. "Her notebook or journal or whatever fell and she had written her name with your last name. Lauren showed it to the class. I'm surprised you haven't heard about this yet. We all know how Lauren is. She always wants to embarrass people 'lower than her'."

"Can we talk about something else?" Jared asked.

"Sure." Embry laughed.

**Ben's POV **

I was still in shock from what Angela told me this morning. Edward had been abusing Bella, but she didn't want to tell anybody and she claimed to love him.

That wasn't right. Bella couldn't keep believing that because Edward had already hurt her so badly. I would NEVER treat Angela like that. I couldn't even believe what Edward had done to her. What kind of motherfucker would do that to anyone? Who would do that to Bella? Oh, right. Edward because he thinks he can do whatever he wants with Bella. Edward thinks he owns Bella. When they get back, I'm going to prove him wrong. Very wrong.

**Angela's POV **

Bella wasn't safe. Paul couldn't help her. This is my fault. I should've told someone. Someone who could help her. But no, that's not what I did. I allowed my best friend to get hurt again. Only a horrible person would do that. I AM a horrible person. Why didn't I ignore Bella and tell an adult or anyone?

I thought I could help her on my own, but clearly, I was wrong. It's my fault Bella is still out there with her abusive boyfriend. I should've helped her. And I will. Tomorrow, when they get back, I will go tell someone with Ben and Paul, who will surely help me. I WILL help Bella escape the hell she is currently in if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you see any errors or you have any questions or comments, please review or PM me. Who do you want to hear from next? What POV do you want to hear from? Will Angela help Bella? **

**Until next time! Bye! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**

**Song used: Anxiety by Julia Michaels.**


	8. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

You are so much more than what you are going through. – John Tew

**Please review and feel free to point out any spelling mistakes. I make them all the time. Especially with chapters over 1, 100 words, so please help me out here.**

**Bella's POV **

I was still "sick" the next day because I was scared to go back to school.

Edward sat down beside me, refusing to go back to school until I did. I don't know what to say to him. I'd much rather be alone, but I love him. He can stay...if he wants to.

I opened up my phone and checked my messages.

87 texts, 45 Calls, and 45 long voice mails.

_They must be so worried. Who am I kidding? They might just be checking up on me. They know Edward loves me and will stop hurting me soon. _I thought to myself. _Maybe Angela was right. He might not love me. Stop thinking that Bella! Stop doubting Edward's feelings for you! You are the worst girlfriends in the world for thinking like that!_

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, everything's... Fine." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

I could hear something in his voice. Concern, maybe?

_There you go again, Bella! Of course he's concerned! He loves you! Stop thinking so badly about him! You are such a horrible person for thinking that about your boyfriend! _I mentally scolded myself.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I smiled.

The smile was a lie. I was doubting Edward's feelings for me and that wasn't a good thing. What would he think of me? Would he think I am a horrible person and I'm not worth his time?

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll go get you some food." Edward said.

I nodded and watched as he walked out of the room. I fought with myself to do two things.

One: Call Paul and Angela and let them know I would be okay. However, I couldn't help but feel like that would be betraying Edward because he clearly doesn't want me talking to them.

Two: Don't call them and let them worry. That's not fair on my part because they will be so worried and it will all be my fault. On the other hand, I'll be a better girlfriend.

I groaned and pulled on my hair slightly. I then decided to call Paul.

**Paul's POV **

I was about to go to my first class for the day. Bella wasn't at school and I was worried sick. My phone than rang.

I immediately pulled it out and answered as soon ad I saw Bella's name.

"Bella! Oh, god, are you okay? How are you? Is he with you?" I asked.

"I will be okay, Paul. I'm...fine. Edward's not with me right now. He's in the kitchen. He doesn't want to go to school without me." Bella replied.

"That's not good, Bella. Has he hurt you anymore?" I asked.

"Uh, a couple of bruises, but other than that, I'm fine. I just called you to stop you from worrying. If - if you were worrying." Bella said. "If you weren't worrying, then I'm sorry for calling you at school because you must -"

"No, I was worrying." I admitted, cutting her off. "Why wouldn't I? You're one of my friends. It wouldn't seem like it if I didn't worry. But if I'm being honest, you deserve someone better than him, Bella. Think about it. So many girls have boyfriends that don't hurt them. Those that do should try they're best to escape. You can't see how badly he's hurting you. I can. You need to let him go. You'll see one day that I am right."

Bella sighed and whispered to herself (though I could still hear), "Edward loves me, Edward loves me, Edward loves me. I'm a horrible person for doubting his feelings for me because he loves me."

She then spoke to me, "I'll be fine. He'll stop hurting me soon. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

I didn't want to end the call, but I knew her "boyfriend" might catch her calling me and hurt her more.

I surely didn't want that. Especially since Bella was such a good person. Why couldn't she see that?

**Bella's POV **

I sat in silence for a while before Edward came in. I was about to call Angela. Instead, I turned off my phone and set it on the nightstand beside Edward's bed.

"Oh, Edward, I'm not...hungry." I lied, smiling.

"You have to eat something." Edward said, putting the plate of food on my lap.

I sighed and ate a bit. I talked with Edward a bit, but in side, I wanted to go to my house and curl up on my bed. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to go to sleep, knowing that everything would be okay. That would never happen.

I would always cry myself to sleep and wake up early, screaming. I might as well get used to it. This pain would never end, would it? Is it really Edward making me feel like this?

"Bella, you don't look okay." Edward stated, his eyes meeting mine.

I looked away. "I am. I just...I'm just... Fine. Don't worry about it."

"If you want to talk about something, you can tell me." Edward said.

"Its not important. You don't need to worry." I told him.

"Okay." Edward replied, sounding unsure.

_You'll be fine, Bella. Find out what you want most. Do you really want to stay with Edward? _ I asked myself.

_Maybe.. Yes...no...yes...no...yes...I don't know! _

_Bella, you can't keep lying to yourself. You either love him or you don't._

Edward eventually left the room, leaving me in a silence that pulled me into a deep sleep.

**Angela's POV **

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help Bella escape her hell, but that would mean telling somebody. Would she hate me for it?

I had so many questions. For one, is she okay? I swear to god, if Edward put one more fucking bruise on her, I'd fucking kill him.

Why can't Bella see she needs someone better than him? Everyone thinks he's the most perfect boy in the world and all the girls like him (NEARLY all the girls like him), but that motherfucker is not as perfect as everyone thinks he is.

He's the exact opposite. Sure, he may look nice, but he's really not. You shouldn't like someone just on how they look. If you disagree, tell me, would you date someone who LOOKS perfect but treats you so badly? Have you changed your mind yet?

I hoped Bella would eventually break up with him and leave him for good. Bella deserves so much better than him.

A couple of minutes ago, Paul told me that Bella called him and said she was alright. He also said she was going to call me, but Edward was going to show up, so she couldn't.

I hated Edward so much. He took so many things away from Bella.

For example, I couldn't take her shopping for some clothes because all she could wear was long sleeved t shirts, jackets, and sweaters. Not to mention she always wore jeans. She had bruises on her legs too, and was terrified to show eben an inch of skin.

Even if I got her to wear a dress, and she had no bruises or cuts, Edward would hurt her of he saw guys staring at her, which they most likely would. Bella was beautiful for gods sake.

I was in class with Ben (neither Paul nor Bella had this class) when he passed me a note.

(_Italics: _Angela. **Bold: **Ben.)

**How are you, Ang? I know having Bella go through this must be hard for you. Its hard for me too. Bella is also my friend.**

_Yeah, I know, but Bella's always helped me. I'm supposed to help her, but I can't. I feel like such a failure. Friends are supposed to help each other, but I can't. Heck, I'm more than her friend. I'm technically her sister, her best friend. Yet here I am, sitting here while I know she's in pain. I can't help her, Ben, and it makes me feel so horrible._

**It'll be okay, Ang. You, me, and Paul will help her. She will be okay, trust me. We just need to find out how to help her. Soon, you'll forget that Bella ever felt this way. Maybe. But Bella will for sure get out of this. Soon enough, Bella will be wearing clothes like you do. She'll be more confident. Just give us some more time to think things through and Bella will escape all this.**

_Thanks, Ben. That means so much to me that you really want to help Bella. She means so much to me. Every time he hurts her, of feels like my own pain because I can't help her. It hurts even more to know that Bella feels more pain than I do. I'm sure Paul wants to help her too. I'd much rather it if Bella went out with Paul. He looks so nice. Better than Edward. Bit after all this, Bella might be hesitant to get in a new relationship after everything._

**Yeah, she might. But she might begin to trust Paul and they might even became more. I think Paul can make her happy. I think he has a crush on her.**

_No, not just a crush. He's IN LOVE with her._

**Just like I'm in love with you.**

I looked at Ben and blushed. I looked back down at the paper and scribbled a new note, passing it to him.

_I'm in love with you, too., but back to Bella and Paul._

I heard Ben laugh lightly and he smiled as he handed me another note.

**They look good together. Bella just needs to see that she deserves someone better than Edward.**

_She's trying to convince herself she's in love with him._

**Convince? That's just wrong. **

_I know. After I show her than, she can finally move on with Paul. Secretly, I think she's in love with him too._

**She wants to stay with Edward, but she wants to leave him too, doesn't she?**

_Yup, exactly that. She loves him, but she can't take any more. Its complicated. She has to choose one thing. Its tearing her apart. Bella doesn't know what part of herself to listen to. Edward always tells her what to do. _

**I can't imagine someone ever doing that to someone.**

_Before all this, neither could I. Its just unfair. Edward is supposed to love Bella and treat her properly. Instead, he treats her like something he can just throw away._

**Don't worry, Ang. We WILL save her.**

**Bella's POV**

_I looked around and saw Edward approaching me._

_I felt hot tears on my face. I wiped them away with my sleeves and got up. _

_I forced a smile. "Edward. How are you?"_

_He pushed me into his bed, which appeared behind me magically._

_"You look so beautiful." He whispered in my ear. "I love you so much. You're mine."_

_"What? Edward! What are you doing?" I asked, attempting to push him away._

_He ignored me as he undressed me._

_We all know what happened next._

...

Edward woke me up by kissing me on the lips.

I gasped, sitting up. I brushed the hair away from my face.

"Oh, hi, Edward." I greeted him.

"Are you okay, Bella? You sounded scared and you were mumbling my name." Edward stated.

"Yes. I'm fine. I have to go." I said, leaving the room, and soon the house, before he could say a word.

School was over. I slept through the day. I had to go see Paul.


	9. I'm Breaking Up With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Please review for more!**

**Bella's POV **

I ran towards Paul's house at a speed I never knew I had. As soon as I reached his house, Paul opens the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked as soon as he saw me.

I ran up to him and hugged him. I said against his chest, "Help me, Paul."

"With what? What's going on?" He asked.

"Help me escape Edward. You and Angela were right. I don't live him. He doesn't love me. He hurts me. Help me, Paul. I'm scared of him. I want to leave him, but I'm scared of him. Pleas help me." I begged.

"I will, I will. Calm down. I will help you. Come inside so we can talk." Paul encouraged me.

I nodded and pulled away from him, following him inside his house.

"Still got the flowers that you sent

And the note you wrote that said  
That we're meant to be forever  
I keep them all as evidence  
In a drawer under the mirror  
Filled with empty promises  
I don't know why  
I keep letting you lie to me  
Hard as I try  
It seems I can't break away  
I thought that you would be the hero  
Come and save the day  
But you're a villain  
Your sins unforgiven."

"What happened?" Paul asked me.

I sat down on the couch beside him, playing with my fingers.

"He hurt me. He said he didn't remember it. But I do. I can still feel the burning pain. It still hurts. I've dealt with it for too long. I can't stand it anymore. It hurts too much. I - I realized that Edward stopped loving me. When you live someone, you aren't supposed to hurt them. You're supposed to help them. I begun having some dreams. In one of them, a voice told me I could choose to live with the abuse and lie to myself or be happy with someone else. I don't want to be with Edward anymore. In another dream, he...he..." I cut myself off.

"What? What did he do? Or, what did you dream he did?" Paul asked.

"I dreamed he..." I took a deep breath. "Raped me. I dreamt it a while ago. I was so scared that it would really happen that I ran off. He might be looking for me. I'm scared. What will he say?" I asked.

"It'll be okay. I will help you." Paul assured me.

"I'm going down, and you have watched me drown

In a river of tears, lost beneath the stream  
Under the waves, I've found the strength to say  
The river of tears has washed me clean  
Go 'head and wish me well  
I'll cry a wishing well  
I'll fly before I fail  
I'll set sail and drift away  
So I won't need you here  
Love sinks and hope floats  
In a river of tears."

"But I just have one question." Paul said.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just a question. I just want to know. I just want to know, so don't think much of it." He said.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked.

"Are - are you a virgin?" He asked carefully.

"Yes." I replied. "I am. We almost did it, but we always ended it before we went too far."

"Who ended it?" Paul asked.

"Edward." I said. "I would end it, too, but I was scared of what his reaction would be if he really DID want to do it."

"You don't have to be scared of him anymore." Paul told me. "You're safe. Everything will be fine now. You will be okay. The pain you felt before is now over. You can relax."

"Are - are you sure? I still have to break up with him soon." I said.

"Call him and break up with him." Paul suggested. "I'll be right here."

I nodded and got out my phone. I ignored his texts, missed calls, and voice mails. I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Bella! Where are you? I was so worried!" Edward said.

"E - Edward. I - I have to talk to you." I stammered. "I - I have to tell you something."

"Why are you calling me? You can just come back to my house so we could talk." Edward said.

"No. This - I...I...I can't go back to your house." I said. "I never will again."

"Yes you will. One day. Maybe later. You're my girlfriend." He said.

"Not anymore." I said, immediately regretting the words.

"What?!" He growled.

"I - I'm br - breaking up with you Edward." I stammered, forcing me to say the words.

"Is this because of _Paul Lahote_?" Edward growled.

"It doesn't matter. You never loved me." I said.

"That's a lie. I always loved you. I know I hurt you before, but I didn't mean it. I will stop." He said.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't love you anymore. We're done." I said.

"You and your boyfriend, Paul Lahote, will fucking pay for this." He warned.

I hung up and began to cry.

Why did I do that? Now he'll hurt me worse! No! I'm not ready for this! He'll never forgive me! Why? Why did I do this to myself?

I began to hyperventilate. I began to get dizzy. The room began to spin quickly.

"Bella? Bella? Calm down." Paul said.

I shook my head and said, "It - it will...hurt...when...he...gets...me...back."

"No it won't. You're free. Calm down. Everything will be okay. Take a deep breath." Paul ordered.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten, calming myself. I had panic attacks recently and had to take a deep breath and count to ten to calm myself.

Paul rested his hand on my arm. "Are you better now?"

"Y -yes." I said.

I was still shocked, though. I was finally free from Edward. I would be able to be happy again.

I then remembered that Paul's hand was on my arm. Even though I didn't want it to happen, memories of Edward hurting me flashed through my mind.

I pulled my arm away and began to back away from him. When I reminded myself that it was just Paul, I apologized.

"Paul. I'm so sorry. I - I remembered about Edward and...sorry. It just flashbacks." I stammered.

"Its okay. Come back." He said.

I took a deep breath and sat down beside him again.

Paul whispered in my ear softly. "I'll help you stop being scared. Just trust me."

I nodded as he placed his hand back on my arm.

_Its just Paul, it's just Paul, it's just Paul. Its not Edward. Edward will not hurt you anymore. You can trust Paul._

I forced my arm to stay still, but I kept it stiff, not relaxing at all.

After a while, I relaxed my arm little by little.

"This isn't so bad." I said.

"It really isn't. Just know that I won't hurt you." Paul said.

"Yeah. I trust you." I said.

"I catch your scent in every wind

And I recall the love we had  
I can't pretend that I don't miss you  
Every now and then  
But the hurt is for the better  
Moving on, it's now or never  
Lost in the tide, I can't keep my pillows dry  
Like there's a sea in my eyes  
I realize that sometimes life brings you flowers  
Then it builds you coffins  
And far too often  
We end up falling to our demise."

"I am here to help you, okay? You won't feel that pain ever again." Paul assured me.

"Thank you." I smiled slightly.

I think I was honestly in love with Paul. Wait! No! I can't be! He probably doesn't like me anyway. My feelings don't matter at all.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked me.

"I will be." I smiled.

**Song used: River Of Tears by Alessia Cara.**


	10. Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Please review! I have to go to sleep soon. I have school tomorrow and I'm up at 11:03 trying to finish this. Please review because I'm so tired. Until next time! I better get to bed! Hugs!**

**Edward's POV**

That bitch! All I've ever done was love her! Instead of staying with me, she ran away to go see that motherfucker like the little fucking slut she is!

She would fucking pay. One way or another. I would get her back. She will finally learn that she is a slut who needs to be fucking punished for breaking up with me. I'm practically the definition of perfect! That bitch made a fucking mistake!

**Paul's POV**

Bella had finally left that motherfucker. He deserved it. He had it coming. Bella should never have been treated that way. Nobody deserved that. Especially not Bella. What had she ever done to him? Nothing! Bella never asked for this. Yet, he treated her so horribly. I felt a strong urge to make him pay. Maybe I loved Bella. Maybe I hated Edward. I didn't know, but I wanted to make him pay. Who wouldn't in this situation?

Bella is a beautiful and kind girl who is afraid to speak up for herself. Blame Edward for it. He treated Bella so badly, filling her mind with stupid shit! I could tell Bella was scared. I could tell she regretted this. But I would help her. Nobody deserved this life. Nobody deserved to be pushed around by the guy who claimed to live her! If I ever become anything to Bella, I'll make sire this never happens again. I wouldn't treat anyone like that. Who would? You're treating someone like they're nothing. Who does that? Its wrong.

I stood up and paced around my room. Bella was sleeping on my bed. She looked so peaceful. However, I couldn't help look down at her bruised body. How could he do this? Who can do this and say they love you? Doesn't Edward know that it hurts like hell? And I'm sure I can take more pain than Bella. I can't imagine what pain she's in.

I heard Bella whisper things in her sleep. I couldn't make them out, however. Maybe she was scared. She didn't have to be. I wouldn't hurt her. I'd do the exact opposite. I'm here to help her now. I can't imagine how helpless she feels. I can't imagine living like her. I know Angela was scared to tell, but someone had to know. I couldn't let Bella suffer like this. What kind of person would I be then? One nearly as bad as Edward!

I sighed and sat down on a chair, stressed. I could tell someone and save Bella from the pain or I could let her suffer but keep her trust. If I told, would she trust me? I didn't want to lose Bella over this, but I wanted to help her. Was there any way I could do both? I wish I could see the future and tell where my decisions would go. What should I do?

_You should tell. I'd rather lose her as a friend than let her suffer. Think about it. You'll help her. Sure, you may lose her trust, but at least she'll be safe. That should be your top priority. Bella needs to be safe. You can't let this happen to her. She doesn't deserve it. _One part of me thought.

_Are you fucking insane? You can't tell! You love her. I know you do. You can't lose her over this. You can protect her on your own. Even if that means fighting with Edward. You can handle this. You can keep Bella safe. Keep everyone else out of this. You can heal her. You need to trust yourself. You are the medicine Bella needs. Mentally and physically. _Another part of me argued.

I groaned. I was so scared to make the wrong choice. Bella's life practically rests on my hands. I can't let her die, but I can't break her trust. What am I supposed to do? Bella needs me, but I don't even know what to do.

I buried my face in my hands, practically crying. I was so torn. Part of me argued with the rest of me. It felt like I was literally breaking. It felt like I was just shattering because of this.

I let my thoughts run in my head as I heard Bella's soft whispers to herself and her breathing.

I looked up and saw Bella on her bed, lying asleep. I could help her. I just didn't know how. Everything was so complicated. Edward looks like the perfect child, but he's really not. I need to save Bella.

I watched Bella breath, her chest moving up with every breath. She looked so perfect when she was asleep. Heck, she always did. Those bruised just changed how she saw herself. Bella always worse jeans and a hoodie, no matter what weather it was. She could die. Of it was hot, she could die. Is she hot flight now?

I leaned closer to her and placed my hand on her forehead. She was burning.

"Oh, shit." I murmured.

She moved a little, but stayed asleep. I took my chances and slowly and gently slid her hoodie off of her. She was wearing a thin t shirt. Maybe she WAS always hot under her hoodie. Who wouldn't be? I couldn't help but touch her arm. Her skin was warm.

I went to the kitchen and got an ice pack. I returned to my room and placed the ice on her body. Her face, her arms, and even the little bit of skin exposed on her legs. After a couple of minutes, she began feeling a normal temperature. I sighed in relief.

I got up and went to go retrieve a thin blanket, the ones you would use in summer. I pulled the hot blanket away from her and placed the cold one on her. Her body relaxed and she fell into a deeper sleep.

I smiled to myself, knowing I was helping her. I was walking to get a cold drink for her when she awoke when I heard her voice.

"Paul."

I turned around and saw her asleep. Her dreams. Was dreaming about me good? Maybe she wasn't scared anymore. I was glad she was a normal temperature now, at least.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thanks."

I smiled to myself. She would get better. I would be with her every step of the way.

Bella groaned softly and then sat up, her eyes drifting to me.

"Its cold. Did you turn an air conditioner on?" Bella asked.

Then, she looked down at her body. She gasped and pulled a blanket over her. She was hiding her bruises.

"I can go now." She said.

"Sorry, Bella. I had to take it off for you. You're body was so warm. I was worried." I said.

I quickly reached for a cold bottle of water and passed it to her. She nodded in thanks and drank it gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Paul. You didn't have to." She said.

"Its fine. You're safe with me. I'm not like Edward. I'm honestly worried and concerned for you." I said.

"Thank you." She repeated.

"You don't have to. I want to make sure you're okay. You don't have to thank me for it." I said.

"Oh. Okay." Bella stood up and stretched. "That was the best nights sleep I've had in a long time. I didn't have nightmares."

"I will always be here to help you now." I smiled. "You should eat breakfast. Angela is coming over soon with Ben to see you."

"I'm kind of scared. What will they think?" Bella shook her head and then smiled. "It'll be alright if you're there. I don't need to worry."

"You don't." I said. "Let's go."

"Okay." Bel!a giggled.

We walked outside my room and I slipped my hand in hers. She gasped and then blushed, smiling. She didn't let go of my hand.

I grinned. Maybe I did love her. Maybe I loved her more than I realize.


	11. Angela & Ben

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Please review. Its been a busy week. I have been working on this along with my other stories. I usually make each chapter of this story have over 1,000 words because I have so many ideas. Especially for this chapter. Let me know how it all came together. Enjoy and have a great weekend!**

**Bella's POV**

Paul held my hand. For so reason, that made me blush.

_He might turn out like Edward. Don't trust him. Edward used to be like this. He used to act like this. You can't fall in love with him. What if its a mistake? What if you end up getting even more hurt? Don't risk it Bella. You can't trust anybody. You don't know what he could be planning. _A voice inside of me warned.

_How could you think that? He saved you. He's helping you. He offered you a place to go. You can't think so badly of him. Especially after all he's done for you. Its just wrong. You don't even deserve his help of you want to keep being so ungrateful. _The rest of me warned.

We had just ate breakfast. I cooked it even though Paul argued that he could do it. We were talking together when we heard a loud knock at the door.

"Angela." I answered.

Paul nodded and he reached over to open the door. Angela ran in and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh my god, Bella! I was so scared! Did Edward hurt you? I swear to fucking god if he did, I will fucking kill him! I wanted to go after you, but I had to go to school. If I skipped, my parents would be mad and ground me for a long time to the point where I couldn't see you! How are you? Wait, never mind. Did you break up with him?" Angela asked.

"Yes." I mumbled, scared he'd come back to torture me even worse.

"Oh thank god." Ange!a sighed, placing her hand on her chest in relief. "He won't hurt you anymore. You are free from his abuse. I won't let that happen to you ever again."

"Thanks Ang." I smiled slightly.

"Bella." Ben called to me.

I turned to face him and he looked at me in confusion and concern.

"Oh...hi Ben. Did - did Angela tell you?" I stammered.

"Yes, but for how long?" He asked. "You seemed so normal. You didn't seem any different. You never looked like you were in pain or anything. I didn't notice anything."

"A few months since we got together. I did my best to keep it secret. I only told Angela after she noticed some bruises and demanded to know who did it. I didn't want to tell her because she was scared. Don't blame her for not telling anyone. She was scared, too. She didn't want Edward to hurt me for her actions. I probably should've told someone. I'm thinking of telling someone who can help, but I'm scared. Edward seems like a perfect child. They'll think I'm lying." I sighed.

Ben gave me a quick hug. "I'll help you. He will pay for this. I don't understand how anyone could do this. Its unfair. Who could do this to someone else? Especially you, Bella. You did nothing to him. All you ever did was love him. He's ungrateful. He didn't accept your love. You will find someone who does live you back and cares for you one day. I'm sure of it, Bella. And how could they not believe you with all the witnesses and bruises? It's nearly impossible to NOT notice. I'm surprised I didn't suspect anything. I usually notice the smallest of things."

"I didn't make it very obvious. I used a lot of makeup and long sleeved sweaters. Sometimes, my whole arm was bleeding with small cuts. I have a sweater covered in blood I still need to wash." I said.

"It'll get better, Bella." Ben assured me.

Paul came over to my side and spoke, 'It will. We should probably tell someone soon, though. The sooner the better. But only if you're ready. I don't want to force you into anything. I'm not like Edward in any way. I don't plan on it either."

Angela gave me a look that said: _Aw, see? He likes you!_

I rolled my eyes at her and nodded towards Paul. "Yeah. I think I'll be ready soon. I want to get it over with as soon as possible. And I know you're not like Edward. You're helping me."

"So, when? Who?" Angela asked.

I sucked in a breath. "Charlie."

"Oh god." Angela shook her head. "He'll have Edward arrested in seconds. I can only imagine his reaction. He'll be so mad. Are you sure, Bella? I wouldn't like my dad to do that..."

"I'm sure. He'll find out sooner or later. Plus, he's the only person that I think can help us here." I said.

"Does he still think you're sleeping over at Angela's?" Ben asked. "You don't want to make him suspicious. He is a cop, after all. He might begin a search for you."

"Yeah, he thinks I'm at Angela's." I nodded. "If he thought otherwise, he would've found me by now. I'm kind of scared of his reaction, though. He's a bit...overprotective."

"At least that means he'll make Edward suffer even more." Angela laughed. "I can't wait until Edward gets caught for all of this."

"I can't either." I admitted. "I'll go get some ice. These bruises are starting to hurt a lot."

"I'll go get some for you." Paul offered, walking towards his kitchen.

"Thanks." I called after him, sitting back down with Angela and Ben.

"I still can't believe most of this. Does Alice know? Isn't she Edward's sister? Did you tell her anything?" Ben asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Since they're siblings, maybe not biologically, but still siblings, I was afraid she might take his side without hearing me out. She wouldn't have any reason to trust me anyway. Edward seems like a good kid. I don't think Alice would believe otherwise. I don't think she'd believe me at all. I'm kind of scared to even mention this to her."

Paul walked back into the room and, before I could protest, lifted my sleeve to press the cold ice, wrapped in a napkin, against my skin. My skin began to nu!b slightly and I was thankful.

"Thanks." I murmured to him before turning my attention back to Angela and Ben. "Should I call Charlie and tell him today, or should we all go over to my house tomorrow?"

"I think we should do this in person." Ben said. "That way you can show your father what happened. We'll also be able to tell him what we saw and how we saw him abuse you."

"I think that would be the best idea." Angela nodded.

I sighed. "I'm kind of scared to. Who knows if he'll believe me? I know I'm his daughter, but that doesn't change anything. If nobody realized this was happening to me, then why would he?"

"Bella, your father will believe you." Paul assured me. "If he sees this, why wouldn't he? Nobody could've assumed any of this was ever happening to anyone. Not just you."

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Are you going to stay with Paul in the meantime?" Ben asked me.

I looked over at Paul and he nodded. "Yeah, she'll be safe with me."

"Oh good." Angela sighed. We all looked over at her in confusion. "What? I was afraid I would have to threaten him to keep you safe. Or do I still have to?"

"No." Paul shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay, but we have to go." Angela said, grabbing Ben's arm. "Bye guys!"

I looked at her suspiciously as she threw me a small note while no one was looking. "Bye Ang."

"I'll be back, Bella." Paul told me, standing up. "I should probably get you some bandages for your arms."

"Okay."

As soon as he was gone, I unfolded the small note on lined paper, and read it, rolling my eyes when I finished. Angela wanted to get us together no matter what, didn't she? The note had read:

_See, Bella? He cares. I know you like him, too. I can tell he's good for you. He won't hurt you the way Edward did. Once you're ready for me to help you get you guys together, just let me know. I can already imagine you guys together like Ben and I are. I'm sure you'll be happy. Stay safe. Let me know when you're ready._

I shoved the note into the back pocket of my dark jeans.

Maybe Angela was right. Maybe we could be together. But not today. For now, I had to figure out how to tell Charlie about all of this..


	12. Taking Risks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Hey!**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far! It took me a while to update this story again because I've been so busy. Bella has been progressing, so that's good. This was a pretty long chapter, so I'm sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. We all make them every now and then. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review!**

**Bella's POV **

I gasped, sitting up immediately.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Paul frantically rushed to my side.

I shook my head free from the thoughts, sitting up on his soft bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Its just nightmares."

Paul held on to my left hand. "It'll be okay, Bella. You'll be okay. You're free from him. He won't come back for you. You are safe."

I nodded, forcing myself to believe him. I trusted Paul. He has to be right. He said he'd help me.

"It'll be okay." Paul whispered, brushing my jaw with his fingertips.

I let out a shaky breath as I nodded. "Y - yeah. I - I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You don't need to apologize." Paul assured me.

"Oh. Sorry." I said, feeling myself blush nervously.

Paul laughed and said something to himself that I couldn't quite make out.

I sat up and walked into his bathroom, getting ready for the day when I realized something.

I practically LIVED at his house. Didn't I? I slept in his bed and had everything I needed in his house.

Speaking of sleeping in his bed, he kept insisting I slept there while he slept on the floor. I argued because this was his house. Not mine. It wasn't very fair of me.

_"For one, I don't think you'd like it very much of I slept in the bed with you." Paul had said. "Second, I need to stay in the room with you in case you get scared. I don't need you running off when you are perfectly safe. I'm fine with sleeping on the floor. It doesn't bother me as much as you think it would. As long as I'm making sure you're okay, I'll sleep well anywhere."_

I blushed thinking about how much he cared about me. Surely he couldn't be lying. I don't think Paul would do something like that. But then again, I never thought that Edward would do this to me.

I sighed, pulling on my hair with my hands, a habit that had begun recently. I think it is a bad thing, but I'd look it up later.

I went back to Paul's room and he sat on his bed, waiting for me.

"So, you want to tell your father _today_?" Paul asked.

"I -I think so..." I replied, reaching up once again to tug on my hair.

Before I could, however, Paul stepped in front of me and pinned my hands above me, pushing me gently into the wall behind me.

"Stop doing that." He whispered in my ear softly, sending a jolt of nervousness up to me. "Don't think I haven't noticed habits like that about you. Talk to me. Let me help you."

"I will." I found myself promising, feeling my breath getting heavier.

'Is that a promise?" Paul asked, pulling his face back slightly to look into my eyes.

"Yes." I nodded, still nervous by his closeness, but I liked it.

For some reason, I wasn't scared by how close he was. I was nervous because I felt...something towards him. I wasn't scared of him, however. I actually found myself wanting to be closer to him. I wanted to press my body up to his.

Paul leaned in slightly and my heart beat faster.

_Was he actually going to kiss me? Oh my god. I wanted to kiss him, too, but I didn't know it would be today. I was so unprepared. I had kissed Edward many times before, but I'm sure kissing Paul would be very different than kissing Edward._

Paul's lips were inches away from mine before he pulled away from me, letting me go.

He turned around before mumbling, "Let's just go."

I nodded, but felt so many different emotions that included disappointment, sadness, and even...hurt.

**Paul's POV**

_You're such an idiot, Paul!_

I almost _kissed _her. I almost kissed her right then and there. Bella might not have even wanted it. Bella might even hate me right now. I couldn't bring myself to look over at her as we walked outside my house and into my car.

I helped her into the car and got in silently. Before I could start the car, however, I forced myself to speak to her.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"You don't have to be." Bella replied, shocking me. "I wanted that as much as you did, so its fine."

_Can I kiss you when we get back? _I wanted to ask.

Instead, I simply nodded, "I understand if you're not ready though. I just want you to know that I'm not like him."

"I know you're not." She placed her warm hand above mine. "Its okay."

I nodded and started the car, making small talk with Bella as I drove to where she lived. Her father's house. She had been spending a lot of time in my house.

We walked towards her front door and she sighed nervously before reaching for a key in her back pocket and opening the door. Her dad was home because his car was there.

"Dad?" Bella called, walking inside with me following closely.

"I'm here, Bells." Her father replied, appearing in front of us. He looked at me suspiciously. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Bella winced and I instinctively took a hold of her hand. Her father didn't miss the action because he looked down at our intertwined hands.

"A - about him. Uh, we need to talk to you." Bella said. "This is Paul, by the way."

"I'm Charlie." He replied, but I could still tell he was wondering about us.

Bella lead us to the living room, pulling me down to sit down beside her while Charlie sat in front of us.

"Want me to tell him for you?" I asked.

"Please." She whispered softly, holding my hand tighter.

I placed a soft kiss on her cheek before turning to face Charlie. "_Edward_ has been abusing Bella. He hits her often. He hurts her. Bella broke up with him recently."

I didn't give him too many details, but he looked angry already.

"What? For how long?" He asked.

"A while after we got together." Bella replied. "I -I was scared to break up with him, so it lasted up until now."

"Does anyone else know?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, Paul, Angela, and now Ben know. I didn't mean to tell them. It sort of just...happened." Bella admitted.

"Is Paul your new boyfriend?" Charlie asked her.

"Uh." Bella bit her lip, looking up at me in a silent question. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I don't know how this happened. I swear I'm going to kill that Edward kid." Charlie growled.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said, wanting to kill Edward too. "He seems to be already planning to get her back."

"Let me see what he did to you." Charlie told Bella.

Bella tentatively lifted the hoodie off of her and handed it to me, revealing bruises on her arms with cuts outlining some on her dark bruises. Charlie stood up and reached for his gun.

"He is so dead." Charlie said.

"Wait." Bella followed him, managing to pull the gun out of his arms. "I don't think that's a good idea. You're going to get arrested or something. Make good choices right now, dad."

"This is a good choice." Charlie argued. "That kid is going to fucking suffer."

"Dad. You can't just go and kill him." Bella said.

"What else can I do?" Charlie asked. "You can't expect him to do all this to you and get the easy way out. I will make him pay."

Bella bit her lip. "I don't expect that. I - I just think there's a better solution than to just kill him. Think about it, dad. I - I know that you must be angry at him, but is it really worth it going to jail because you killed him?"

"You're right." Charlie admitted, sighing. "But I will go down to the station and report this, okay?"

Bella nodded, "Yes. Just - just go and get it over with."

Charlie nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon, Bells."

Charlie left, shooting me a warning glance. As soon as the door closed, Bella fell unto my arms, sobbing. I silently held onto her, trailing my fingers along her back gently.

"It'll be okay, Bella. Its over." I whispered to her as she cried.

"Why me, Paul? Why did this happen? Everything was normal until...until...him." Bella cried.

"I don't know, Bella. It isn't fair that this happened to you. You don't deserve this pain." I told her.

We as like that for a while, Bella was crying while I held her, whispering things to her softly. After a while, she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Do you want to go back to my house while you wait for your father?" I asked her, standing up and pulling her up with me.

'I guess." She shrugged, still fighting back her tears.

I took her hand and led her to my car, helping her in. I got into the car and drove to my house in silence, knowing that if I said the wrong thing, she could break down crying again. I didn't want that to happen to her right now.

Bella and I walked into my house in silence and she went straight to my room and curled up in my bed.

I sighed. Bella didn't deserve to be treated that way. Nobody did. Bella loved him and he took advantage of that. He even claims to love her. Nobody in their right mind would do what he did. Personally, I wanted to kill him and make him suffer way more than Bella did. However, I also didn't want to leave Bella alone if I got arrested or some shit.

I went back to reality and sighed in relief when I saw that Bella was asleep. I don't think she got much sleep last night. I also hoped that she wouldn't have any nightmares while she slept.

**Bella's POV**

_I was alone, in a dark room. I could not see any light anywhere. I felt like I was on a bed. I ran my hand along the edges of the bed, careful not to fall. I might be on a bunk bed for all I know. I searched and searched, but found nothing. _

_I became scared and looked around for a phone or ANYTHING. I froze when I heard the sound of footsteps, coming closer and closer to me. _

_I back up to what felt like a wall and wrapped a blanket that a found around me, hoping to hide myself. However, whoever the person was still walked towards me._

_"Paul?" I whispered, hoping that this was all just a joke._

_"Its nice to see you again, Bella." _

_"Edward?__" I gasped, still struggling to see anything in the pitch black darkness. _

_He laughed. "Are you scared yet?"_

_I shook my head, lying. "Where am I? Why is it so dark?"_

_I heard no reply. Everything went silent. I could still feel as if someone was nearby me, however. _

_A metallic scent filled the air and I felt a warm liquid rush down my arms. BLOOD. _

_I didn't have enough time to react when I was thrown off whatever I was sitting on. Then, numbness overtook me._

I jumped up in Paul's bed. ANOTHER nightmare...

Paul was asleep on the floor beside me. I'm sure he must've been so tired.

Since I was scared, I went down on the floor beside him and curled up beside him. After a couple minutes, I felt him pull me towards his chest and I fell asleep.


	13. Progressing In Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Hey!**

**I tried updating sooner, but I was so caught up in things. Bella is making good progress and this chapter may or may not shock you. As usual, I hope you enjoy and please review, follow, and add this story to your favorites! I may or may not update tomorrow. Have a great day! Bye!**

**Bella's POV**

I awoke peacefully in Paul's arms. To my surprise, he was still asleep. I gently and slowly untangled myself from him and went into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror at my messy hair and noticed that the dark circles under my eyes hadn't gotten any darker, meaning that I had actually managed to get some sleep.

_It must've been Paul. HE helped you sleep. Maybe you should tell him to sleep on his bed with you. For one, its HIS bed. Secondly, he helped you sleep better and he said he'd sleep anywhere if it meant helping you._

I blushed again, thinking of how kind and caring he had been towards me. But then, I shook my head, arguing with myself.

_What if Paul doesn't want to sleep in his bed with you? He didn't want to kiss you yesterday either. What makes you think he actually LIKES you? _

I sighed. Life was too complicated for me. I brushed my teeth and proceeded to get ready.

I tugged on a light blue long sleeved shirt and pulled a black hoodie on above it. Even though Paul knew about the bruises and cuts, I still felt self conscious and wanted to hide them as best as possible.

I walked out of the bathroom at the same time as Paul sat up from the floor.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, uh, pretty good actually." I admitted, smiling slightly. "It started off as a bad dream, but I went down to sleep with you."

"What?" Paul asked with a confused look. "I don't remember that."

"Oh." I replied, thinking that maybe he didn't like me in that way after all.

"I wish I did though."

"What?" I asked, wondering if I heard him correctly.

"Its progress for you, to begin with. I never thought you would willingly let me hold you like that." Paul admitted, standing up.

"Oh." I repeated, not knowing what to say.

"Some days, things just take way too much of my energy

I look up and the whole room's spinning  
You take my cares away  
I can so overcomplicate, people tell me to medicate."

"I'm glad you slept well." Paul said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"You can sleep on your bed with me." I murmured, surprising myself.

"Only if you're ready. I don't want to push you into anything if you're not ready." Paul said.

"I - I'm ready. I -I trust you." I stammered.

Paul smiled. "Its good to know that you think that. You're safe with me."

I was about to speak when I heard my phone ring. I got it out of my back pocket and saw that it was dad calling.

"Oh, hi dad." I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. Inside, I was terrified.

"Bella. That motherfucker isn't home." Charlie growled.

"W - what do you mean?" I asked, staring into Paul's confused face.

"He isn't there. His parents haven't seen him either." Charlie clarified.

"I - I have to go." I managed out before hanging up and falling to the floor, hyperventilating.

**Paul's POV**

"Bella!" I yelled, running towards her and falling down beside her.

Her small shaking body shivered as she took deep breaths. Whatever she had heard caused her to have a panic attack.

I didn't know what to do. I placed my hand over her heart and spoke to her in simple sentences, "Its okay, Bella."

After a minute, she pushed me away as she ran into the bathroom, vomiting. I waited for her patiently (and terrified) for a couple of minutes.

Bella then appeared, she looked sick and scared.

"Are you better?" I asked. She nodded. "What happened?"

"Charlie told me that h - he isn't home. His parents haven't seen him." Bella said softly. "I - I guess I was scared. I - It was a panic attack."

"Are you all better now?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I think so." Bella said. "It was just sudden."

"I understand. I was just so scared because I didn't know what to do. I mean, I'm not a doctor or anything." I said with a slight laugh.

"I know." Bella nodded, sitting down and playing with her fingers. "Do you think he really left? Or do you think he's around her somewhere?"

I hesitated. "I don't know. He could say anywhere. For all we know, he could be heading states away. The farther the better. I really don't want him coming back anytime soon. But then again, of he does, he would finally be able to suffer."

"I guess he never loved me." Bella said. "How can you claim to love someone when they treat you like you're useless? I can finally see the truth. Thanks, Paul. Without you, I never would've realized that I would be better off without him. Its good that I realized it before things became worse. Who knows what else he could've done?"

"I don't know, but I'd rather not think about it." I admitted. "You're safe now and that's all that matters."

Bella shrugged. "This may not be the end. He might come back."

"Just think positive." I encouraged her. "Everything will turn out okay."

My phone then vibrated, signaling a new text message.

**Angela's POV**

I sat in my bedroom, curled up in my blankets, scrolling through my phone with a p!ate of cookies beside me.

I wanted Bella to be here so bad, but I didn't know if she'd want to. She'd probably be more comfortable with Paul. Speaking of him, he clearly had a crush on Bella. No. MORE than a crush on her. He was in love with her.

Of course, I would watch him very carefully to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. If he ever DARED to, I'd fucking shoot him. I let Bella get hurt before in the past and I surely wouldn't make that mistake again. I also still wanted EDWARD to fucking suffer. I couldn't stand to even THINK his name.

I don't know why I didn't help Bella before. I was just being stupid. I should've understood how serious it was, but I didn't. I thought it would end easily, but it didn't. I promised myself that I'd never make the same mistake again.

**Paul's POV**

_What's going on with you? You've been distant lately. __\- Jared_

Oh. Jared. Do I tell him about Bella? I don't like keeping things from him and I know he doesn't like it either. But than again, I don't even everyone knowing about Bella. I knew she wouldn't want that either.

_I've just had things to deal with. You know how that is. - Paul_

Bella had left the room, to the kitchen I assume. I would go see her in a minute after I handled this.

_Why didn't you tell me? Aren't we friends? - Jared_

_It's just...not my secret to share. But, yeah, we are friends. I will tell you later, but I don't know if I CAN tell you. - Paul_

_Can you go out with us today? Or are you busy? - Jared_

_Uh, I think so. Is it okay if someone else comes along with me? Just another one of my friends. - Paul_

_Sure...who is it? I haven't seen you with any friends recently. - Jared_

_You'll see later. Did you ask Kim out? - Paul_

_I already told you! I don't know who the heck you guys are talking about. - Jared_

_Sure. See you later. - Paul_

I put my phone down and went down to the kitchen, seeing Bella there.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, grabbing a quick snack.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She nodded.

"Would you be okay with going out with my friends and I today?" I asked.

"What? Oh. Um, sure." Bella replied, nervously.

"It'll be okay. You don't have to dress out or anything. I just don't want to leave you here alone. I think you'd be uncomfortable and scared. Besides, if they tried to touch you, I'd kill them, okay?" I reminded her.

"Okay." Bella smiled, seeming happier to go with me.

I smiled back at her instinctively. "Good. We'll leave at 6:30. I'll text Jared."

**Song Used: Breathin' By Ariana Grande**


	14. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Hey! So very sorry for not updating! I was busy and I was also trying to make this chapter extra long for you all. If you would like the rest of the next chapters to be about this size, don't forget to review, follow, and add this story to your favorites! Until next time, guys!**

**Bella's POV**

I had been anxious all day. First of all what if they didn't like me? What if they thought that Paul deserved better?

I pushed my nerves away as I dressed up in a black hoodie with a red, long sleeved shirt underneath and dark jeans. I brushed my hair quickly, leaving it down, but making sure it looked alright. I pulled my hoodie over my head, shoved my hands into my pockets, and walked downstairs, where Paul was waiting for me.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a slight frown. "You look...depressed."

"What? No. I just feel..." I trailed off. "The bruises... I - I don't want them to..."

"Oh." Paul breathed. "I'm sorry. They won't judge you though. I wouldn't allow them to."

"Thank you." I smiled softly. "Now, are we going to go?"

...

"Hey, Paul!" Jared ran towards Paul the second we arrived to his house. I looked away, uncomfortably. "Who is she?"

I turned to Jared slightly and he replied, "Oh. Hi, Bella."

"Hi." I muttered, thinking it would have been better if I didn't come with Paul.

"Do you want to come inside?" Jared offered us. "The rest of the guys are inside."

I nodded, following Paul, who whispered something to Jared, which I could not hear, and Jared nodded.

When we were inside, the guys greeted Paul and did the same to me, only, they looked at me with unreadable expressions. Did Paul tell them something? The only one I recognized was Jared since he and Paul were best friends. I looked at one of them, who was staring at me differently than the others and I swear he blushed, coloring his russet skin lightly before turning away.

Paul introduced me to them and the boy staring at me was named Jacob. Why had he blushed, though? Did I embarrass him? What? What did I do? I was so confused.

"Jared made food. Let's go eat!" The boy named Quil said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Paul called to them as they left the room. He turned to me and asked, "Are you okay? We can go home if you want."

Home? He didn't say his house. Don't I practically live there though?

"No, No, I won't ruin your fun with your friends." I shook my head.

Before he could reply, my phone vibrated with a text message. I expected it to be from Angela, but I was wrong. It wasn't even Dad..

"Oh god." I sighed. "Jasper..."

We hadn't talked in a while. He went on a trip with Emmett to play some games. Soccer, basketball, some shit like that. I don't remember. Wait. No. Did Dad tell him about Edward? No, no, no!

_Hey, Bella! How are you? - Jasper_

_Fine. Are you coming back? - Bella_

I anxiously waited as I saw the message run from delivered to read. Then, I saw the three dots to symbolize that he was typing.

"I'll be there in a minute." I assured Paul, who looked at me, concerned, before leaving the room.

_Yeah, we will be there tomorrow. - Jasper_

"Tomorrow? God, no. Please, no." I whispered to myself, replying quickly.

_Tomorrow? Uh, tomorrow won't be a good time. - Bella_

_What? Why not? - Jasper_

_Um, Dad won't be home all day and I'll be sleeping over at Angela's. - Bella_

_That's okay. We can just wait at home for you guys. Surely, you'll be back the next day, right? - Jasper_

_Sorry, Jas, I have to help Angela with a project and I think dad will be busy. - Bella_

_Its fine. We could spend time in the house waiting. Emmett and I don't have anything better to do. - Jasper_

_Okay. - Bella_

I put my phone down beside me and buried my face in my hands, sobbing.

What would Emmett and Jasper think of me? Would they blame me? Did Charlie tell them anything? Do they hate me for not talking to them in so long? What would happen now?

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up and wiped my face, whispering a soft, "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it? I know that you hardly even know me, but I can help you, whatever it is." Jacob offered.

"No. Its really nothing." I lied, shaking my head.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be crying. Do you want me to get Paul? You've known him for longer."

I was shocked by the bitterness lacing his words when he spoke Paul's name. Were they in an argument or something?

"Uh, sure..." I said simply, not wanting to ask any questions.

He got up, almost angrily as he went to go get Paul. Had I done something? Was he going to hit me?

I whimpered at the memories and thoughts and tried my best to keep myself from falling apart as Paul sat down beside me and held me to his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Emmett and Jasper, my older brothers, are coming back tomorrow. I'm scared." I said.

"Oh, Bella. It'll be okay, you'll see. They, like me, just want the best for you. They won't blame you or anything. They will want to support you and help you. You have nothing to be afraid of. If you want, I can also be there with you." Paul offered.

_"I live a picture in my head_

_Colors soaring as I float above my body in my bed yea_  
_And I wonder if I'm dead, saw the white light flicker so I wake up in a sweat_  
_Code red, sirens going off 'bout something that I dreamt,_  
_Thinking 'bout the shit I never told you that I meant."_

"Yeah. Maybe." I nodded, thinking about what he just said.

They were my brothers. They would care about me, right? Why was I in denial about this? Did I not trust my brothers? Of course they would care about me! Why did I ever think otherwise? Oh, right. I had also always thought that Edward loved me and that he would never hurt me...

_"__I can't shake it off, chloroform, peace and rest_

_But you know all I ever really wanted was a friend_

_Tell me all your sweet, sweet little lies_  
_All about the dark places you hide_  
_Tell me all your problems, make them mine_  
_Tell me all your sweet, sweet little lies."_

I was lost in thought. I even surprised myself by saying, "Kiss me."

"What?" Paul immediately asked. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I shook my head, looking down, embarrassed. "Forget I said that."

He would never have wanted to kiss you anyway. Why in the hell would you think otherwise? Its like Edward said. No one other than him would ever love me.

"No, no, Bella. Trust me, I love you so much. I just feel like it would be like me taking advantage of you. You are hurt and you aren't thinking clearly. I would _NEVER_ take advantage of you. I am nothing like him." Paul promised me.

I hugged him. "i know. Thank you, Paul."

"Anytime," He replied. "Now, let's go inside and eat."

I nodded and he helped me stand up, wrapping an arm around my waist gently as he lead me inside.

...

"Its time for us to go. Bye guys." Paul said, waving at them.

I gave them a small smile as I followed Paul out. It was getting dark. We played some games, ate, and just talked. I spent most of the time glued to Paul's side. He told me he didn't mind, either. I was too scared to step away from him. I was scared of what could happen.

He opened the car door for me, as usual, and I stepped inside, locking the door. He walked around and got in the driver's seat, starting the car. I looked out the side window, admiring the view, as Paul drove us to his house.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella was beautiful. She was everything anyone could ever want. She looked so fucking perfect.

"Jacob, she probably likes Paul." Jared informed me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, for one, she was by his side all day. Two, Bella was shy around all of us except for him. Three, they constantly whispered things to each other. Four -"

"Okay, enough." I growled at him. "I get it, but Paul may not like _her_."

"Please," Quil rolled his eyes. "The girl is fucking hot. Why wouldn't he like her? With the exception of Jared, cause he probably likes Kim, I'm pretty sure we all have a crush on that goddess."

"For the millionth time, I don't know who the fuck Kim is!" Jared threw his arms into the air.

"Stop playing, dude." Embry said, handing Quil a drink before sitting down. "You practically have the same schedule as her."

"We're supposed to be talking about the goddess." Quil interrupted. "Anyway, she looks like she would like Paul. Let's also be honest. They look good together."

"Yeah, thanks for the support, guys." I growled, walking out of the room.

**Bella's POV**

_"I wonder if the sun will shine again_

_If I'll ever see your face again_  
_You know I'd rather die than say goodbye_  
_So tell me all your sweet, sweet little lies."_

I got into his bedroom and threw myself onto his bed, exhausted.

"Here, Bella. Change into this." Paul said, handing me one of his t-shirts.

I hesitantly walked towards the bathroom, slipping off my hoodie and long sleeved shirt, followed by my jeans. I sighed before slipping on his shirt, which came down mid- thigh for me. I put on some shorts, knowing that he would say that it would be too hot for jeans and beg me to change. I walked out of the bathroom slowly, hiding my arms and legs as best as possible. I was so ugly.

"You look beautiful." Paul said.

"You know that you can be honest with me, right?" I asked.

"The truth would be that you are more than beautiful." Paul said, making me blush.

"Thank you." I whispered before crawling on the bed beside his chest.

He held me to him tightly, but gently (If you know what I mean, lol). I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

The last thing I remember was Paul kissing my forehead and whispering, "I love you, Bella."

_Dream:_

_I gasped, sitting up and looking around. Where was I? It was dark. Maybe Edward's bedroom? Oh no. Wait. It can't be his bedroom. _

_I could hear...animals. A wolf's howl. A bird's soft calls. I was outside. No. I was in the woods._

_I reached my hand back and felt a tree behind me. It's sticky sap sticking onto the palm of my hand. I leaned back against the tree, gasping for air. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of me. _

_I collapsed on the floor, and then heard the crunching of the autumn leaves. I wasn't walking. I wasn't alone._

_"Paul." I whimpered softly. "Please let this be a joke..."_

_"It's not joke." Edward laughed, appearing in front of me. I could barely see him, but I knew he was there. "Its me. Did you miss me? I missed you a lot, baby."_

_He reached out and stroked my cheek. I resisted the urge to push him back. "Why am I here? I want to go home. I'm scared."_

_Edward laughed again. "You're in the woods. What do you not understand?"_

_"Why am I here then?" I asked, tying to sound brave._

_"Why? Because that motherfucker can not find you here. We will be here all alone. Together. Does that not sound like fun?" He growled, grabbing my arm tightly._

_I struggled for him to let go. "Please, Edward. You are hurting me. It hurts. I'll go back to you if you stop hurting me."  
_

_"You will come back to me either way, so what's the point of stopping? Do you still love me?" He asked, almost threatening._

_"Yes..." I said as tears filled my eyes._

_"Do you love Paul?" Edward asked, holding my arm tighter. I bit my lip as tears began to fall down my face. "BITCH, ANSWER ME! DO YOU LOVE THAT STUPID MOTHERFUCKER OR NOT!? YOU WILL NOT AVOID MY QUESTIONS! FUCKING ANSWER ME!_

_"Yes...?" I said softly. It sounded more like a question, but it was the honest truth._

_"YOU WILL LOVE ME AND ONLY ME! YOU ARE TO FORGET ABOUT HIM! HE WAS AND WILL ALWAYS BE NOTHING TO YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING!" He yelled in my face before hitting me._

_"Yes! Yes, I understand!" I replied, trying to shield myself as best as possible from his attacks._

_"Good." He said, sitting down beside me as he leaned closer to me. "You are mine and no one else's you stupid bitch. Always remember that."_

_And then, Edward kissed me._

_Dream End:_

"Bella." Paul's worried voice came to me.

I quickly sat up. "What's wrong? Did Edward come back?"

"No, he isn't back. It sounded like you were scared, but I couldn't get you to wake up." Paul sighed. "I was scared that something was happening to you. Are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor or something?"

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare about...Edward." I gulped, remembering what he had said to me.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm always here." Paul offered.

"It's okay. I know it wasn't real. Now that I think about it, it isn't so scary." I lied, covering it up with a smile. "Don't worry."

Paul kissed my cheek before saying, "Well, you better go and get ready. I know that you would rather forget, but you have to go see your brothers today."

I groaned. "Why did I even agree to that? I could have said that Angela got sick or something and that I was helping her. I could've said anything else!"

"At least you didn't lie." He laughed, and then lowered his voice. "You never need to keep the truth from me. Whatever it is, I want to know the honest truth. I would never leave you if you say that wrong thing."

I smiled. "Thank you, Paul. I'll go get ready. You better get ready too, because you are coming with me!"

**Angela's POV**

That fucking bastard ran away! He fucking ran away.

All I wanted to do was track him down and make sure he suffered just like Bella had. They were looking for him, and gathering evidence, but nothing was happening quick enough. Why couldn't they just throw him in jail? Its clear enough that he was abusive and that he hurt her. Heck, if they needed witnesses, I'm sure that Paul, Ben, and I would go. We all agreed that Bella deserved none of that. Ben even said that if he had to, he would go out and find him. What more do they need?

Also, I was there when Charlie went over to the Cullen's house. I was surprised that none of them knew anything. They were also surprised of what he supposedly did. Maybe they were lying.

_"Is Edward Cullen here?" Charlie asked once Esme Cullen, his mother, opened the door._

_"No. I think he went out with Bella. Why? Did you need something?" She asked, clearly confused._

_"Yes. I need him to be arrested for abusing my daughter." Charlie said._

_"Wait. Is this a joke?" Esme asked, looking unsure. "He would never do something like that."_

_By that time, Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father, and Alice Cullen, Edward's adopted sister, stepped out. _

_"What's going on?" Alice asked._

_"Edward Cullen is to be arrested for abuse." Charlie said._

_"Of who? Edward would never do something like that!" Alice said defensively._

_Charlie help up a picture that I noticed to be Bella's bruised arms and legs. "Of my daughter, Bella."_

_"Oh my god." Alice breathed, taking one of the pictures. "No. This is not Bella. It can't be."_

_"It is. I need Edward Cullen to step out of the house. If he does not, I will have to go in and get him." Charlie said, looking ready to arrest him._

_I walked further to the side to get a better view, but trying to not get caught._

_"Edward isn't home." Carlisle said. "When he gets home, we will be sure to give you a call. I can't believe he would do something like this."_

_Esme and Alice started crying as they looked through the rest of the images._

_Carlisle spoke up. "Can I do an exam on Bella? I want to see how bad this really is."_

_"How do I know I can trust you?" Charlie asked him._

_"For one, I am a doctor and have been treating several patients over the years. Second, I love Bella. She was like my daughter. I feel really horrible that Edward would do something like this. I really want to make sure that she is okay." Carlisle said._

_"Okay." Charlie sighed. "I better get going. I'll bring her to your office on Monday."_

_And with that, I ran back home silently._

**Song Used: Sweet Little Lies By Burlow (Listen to it. It's really good!)**


	15. Jasper & Emmett

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**While I'm here, check out Opening My Heart, a short one-shot which I plan on continuing after one of the three stories I am currently working on ends. Check it out, review, add the story to your favorites, and follow! Review on this story, too! Also, what do you think about Bella and Paul getting together soon? It it too early? Also, this chapter was a bit short and Bella act a bit like a bitch, but you can't blame her. She's been through a LOT. Now, on with the chapter...**

**Bella's POV**

"Uh, actually Paul, I feel sick, so I think I'll just stay here." I lied, crawling back into his bed.

"Are you sure that you're sick?" He asked. I nodded. "What are your symptoms?"

"Uh..." I sighed. "I'm not sick, but I don't want to go."

"Bella, It'll be okay." Paul said. "They might not even know."

"Ugh." I groaned. "What day is it?"

"Saturday." Paul stated. "We have school tomorrow."

"I hate school." I said. "Let's just go."

"It'll be okay. Especially since I'm going with you." Paul said, kissing my cheek, dangerously close to my lips.

I could tell that he really wanted to kiss me, but he was scared that he would be pushing me too far. I liked that about him. He thought about how his actions might affect him. Was it possible that I was falling in love with him? Was it possible that he loved me?

**Paul's POV**

I had nearly kissed Bella. Part of me wanted to, but the rest of me thought of her being scared of me because I kissed her. Especially after she had to deal with Edward. I wanted to show her that I was nothing like him.

We talked a bit on the short drive to her house, but I could tell she was terrified.

I reached over and took her hand in mine, comfortingly. I held her hand as we walked to her house, her father opening the door almost immediatly.

"Bella, Emmett and Jasper are here." He informed her. "Hey, Paul."

"Did you tell them anything?" Bella asked.

"No, but you might have to..." He trailed off. "They are your older brothers, Bella. They care about you. You can trust them."

"Yeah, well I thought Edward cared about me. I guess I was wrong." She said before walking inside. I followed.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett and Jasper smiled at me as soon as they saw me.

"I missed you, Bella!" Emmett called to me as he hugged me.

Jasper came up to me, too, hugging me. "How are you?"

"Who is he?" Emmett asked, pointing to Paul before I could even reply to Jasper.

"This is Paul." I said. "Paul, these are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper."

"What happened to Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Don't speak his fucking name to me ever again!" I warned, surprising myself by my anger.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

Charlie walked into the room. "Sit down so we can talk."

"Dad, you're not going to tell them." I protested.

"Tell us what?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I am, Bella. They need to know." Charlie argued.

"Shut up, dad! Just shut up! They don't need to know shit!" I yelled, stomping up to my room. I was tired of everyone controlling me.

"Bella, wait!" Paul called to me, running up to me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of everyone controlling me!" I said. "First Edward and now..."

Paul hugged me and I realized that I was crying.

"Bella, I will never try to control you." Paul assured me. "But you can't hate your father and brothers for wanting to know."

"I don't WANT them to know. I bet that they'll think I was pathetic! I let him fucking hit me like that and did nothing!" I said.

"You couldn't do anything. Don't think about the past. You're okay. You're safe now." Paul assured me.

"Do you think Charlie told them yet?" I asked.

"THAT BASTARD DID WHAT?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Yeah, I think they know." Paul laughed softly. "You want to go talk to them?"

"Okay." I said, walking back towards my family with Paul behind me.

"Where the fuck is that kid?" Emmett asked.

"When we find him, he will be dead." Jasper threatened.

"He - he ran away. He's out there somewhere." I said.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you something." Charlie interupted.

"Oh god, don't tell me you found him." I said fearfully.

"No, um, Carlisle wants to check up on you at his office tomorrow." He said.

"Um, hell no." I replied. "I am not going anywhere."

"Bella, you have to go." Charlie told me.

"Yeah, and YOU have to stop making decisions like that for me! Who the fuck said I wanted to go?" I laughed bitterly. "No one, dad. _No one_."

"Bella..."

"No." I protested, pulling Paul's arm. "Let's go. We came here to tell them, and they know now. We can go."

"Wait, Bella -"

I ignored my brother, walking outside with Paul, who took me to his house.

"I acted like a bitch, didn't I?" I sighed when we got into his bedroom.

"You were scared. They know you didn't mean it." Paul told me.

"Thanks, Paul. For some reason, you are always there for me. Whenever something upsets me, you help me. Whenever I have a problem, you do your best to help. Why is that?" I wondered.

"Because, Bella, you didn't deserve it and," He came closer to me, whispering, "I love you..."

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know how, but I would get Bella to pay for leaving me. I would get her to pay for telling people. Bella was mine. How long would it take her to understand that?

I didn't care what it took, but Bella would be mine. If I had to kill Paul, I would. If I had to kill my own parents, I would.

Bella was fucking mine and no one would take her away from me. NO ONE.

(I think Edward's going insane, lol.)

**Angela's POV**

I trusted Paul. I trusted him to take care of Bella while I couldn't. I didn't know how to help her. I was doing my best to try and figure out where Edward might be. I had no clue yet, but I wasn't going to give up.

"Ang, you got anything yet?" Ben asked me before kissing me.

"Nothing." I sighed. "Where the fuck is he?"

"I don't get why they don't just try tracking him down. Surely they can do that." Ben said.

"Easy. His crazy rich parents probably paid them to not do that because when they find him, he's going to get arrested." I said.

"You're right." Ben nodded. "Do you have any notes on them?"

"Yup." I said, handing him the notebook.

_Esme & Carlisle Cullen_

_*Carlisle- works as a doctor. If he is to treat Bella, all we have to do is get the reports as evidence._

_*Might've paid to keep them from tracking Edward down. If he gets arrested, the family might be thought of differently. Edward can affect them._

_*Alice. Blackmail. We can find a way to blackmail her into giving us as much evidence as possible on Edward. We have some classes with her._

"That's all I have for now. I started a couple of hours ago. I'm trying to find the best ways to get them in deep trouble for making Bella suffer." I said.

"They will. Wait, do Bella's brothers even know?" Ben asked.

"Uh, I think so. They should know now." I said.

"We can ask them to help, I guess. We could use it." Ben said.

"Sure." I said before laughing. "We sound like spies or some shit."

**Charlie's POV**

I felt bad for agreeing to so much stuff for Bella, but it was for her own good. She had to go to a doctor so they could see how badly she was hurt by him.

She didn't seem to be in any pain, but I couldn't know that for sure.

I also didn't know how I felt about Paul. She seemed to love him and he was taking good care of her, but for how long? For all I know, he could be hurting her too. He didn't seem to like Edward, so that possibility was low.

I just hoped that Bella would be alright and that bastard that hurt her suffered.


	16. The Only Pain I Can Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**I don't have much to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for updating so late!**

**Bella's POV:**

I was awaken from my sleep by knocking at my door. I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed and the numbers read 9:00 AM. The house was completely silent and I felt a chill go through my body. I didn't know why, but the sense of quietness scared me.

I got up from my bed and fixed my bed, forgetting about the knocking until it interrupted me again. I went over to the door and opened it, seeing Charlie standing there.

"If this is about the doctor thing, I'm not going and that is final. Like I said, I'm fine. All I want is for you to leave me alone about it." I said.

Charlie sighed. "I understand that you don't want to go, Bella, but my question is _why_?"

I froze for a quick second, imagining a scene of me actually going and what the doctors might say.

"Just...because, okay? I understand you are worried, but there's no reason to be...I just don't like doctors." I said, hoping that it would be enough of an explanation for him.

"Is that really the only reason?" Charlie asked, determined to get the truth.

"Yes." I quickly replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get dressed and go see Paul."

Charlie looked at me for a second before closing the door. I sighed when I heard his footsteps head to his room. I only hoped he wouldn't make me go.

I took off my long sleeved shirt and looked at myself in the mirror, noticing some of the fading bruises. How could I have let this happen to me? Was it really not my fault? Did he have a reason for actually doing this to me? Will I ever get over this?

As a million questions flooded my brain, I began to get dressed. As usual, I wore a dark colored long sleeved jacket with dark jeans. For anyone who didn't know me, they just would've assumed that I was depressed. But actually, was I? No, I don't think it's depression. After all, I'm happy, right? Even I couldn't answer that question. It had been a long time since I had been able to actually call myself happy. I remember even burying all of my bright colored "happy" clothes into the back of my closet. I don't even think I would ever wear that clothes again. Edward had stolen so much from me...my happiness..my trust for everyone...

_There I go again with more thoughts to distract me. Great._

I went down to the kitchen and almost left though the door before I spotted a knife on the counter. A sudden thought came into my mind.

_This is the only pain I can actually control._

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Jasper and I had left and when we came back, Edward had abused her! What kind of fucking person does that? Bella was innocent! And then, that coward runs away from all this, probably hoping that his family will get him out of this mess. I don't get people like that. If you want to do something as terrible as that, then you should at least be grown up enough to actually face the consequences. Honestly, no one should want to do something as terrible as that. Next time I see Edward, I will make sure I tell him EXACTLY what I am thinking right now.

**Paul's POV**

"Hey, Bella! Are you doing better after...yesterday...?" I asked, not knowing how she would react.

"Yeah, of course. It was just, uh, I don't know. Me over reacting, I guess." She shrugged.

"Bella, its okay to stand up for yourself, just know that Charlie wanted you to go to make sure that you were healthy and okay." I told her.

"I AM okay." Bella protested. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"I do believe you. Its just that, he..hurt you...you have physical injuries that might be serious." I stated with concern.

Bella quickly said, "No, they're better now. I don't need a doctor."

"Its okay to admit if you need a doctor or if you are in any sort of pain." I assured her.

"Paul, I'm not in any pain, so just drop it, okay?" She said.

I sighed, feeling as if she was trying to hide something, but I wasn't going to force it out of her. "Okay..just know that you can talk to me if you want to."

She nodded and sat down next to me.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, trying my best to get her mind off of everything.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Watch a movie?" I suggested.

She nodded and I got up to find something for us to watch.

**In the middle of the movie...**

The whole time Bella was here, I could sense that she was very tense about something. I reached over to grab her hand, but as I accidentally touched her wrist, she jumped up and held her wrist to her.

"Bella...?" I asked.

_Oh fuck. Did I do something that reminded her of something that Edward did?_

She looked at me nervously. "I- I'm fine. I just -"

That's when I could be SURE that something was wrong.

"Can you show me your wrist?" I asked, standing up and slowly approaching her.

"W-what do you mean?" Bella asked. "There's nothing wrong!"

"You can trust me and I only want to help you." I said.

"That's what everyone says!" She said.

"If you don't want to show me, then that's fine. But just know that I'm not him. Whatever you are dealing with, I just want to help you get though it."

"I-" Bella cut herself off. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Everyone says it will get better, but that's not always true..Do any of you even understand how badly I want to give up?"

"No, don't give up on yourself. It wasn't your fault. He never should've done that to you. It will get better if you get help from someone." I assured her. "Can you tell me what you did?"

"Fine. You want to know what I did? There you go!" She said, pulling up her sleeve.

I was speechless. "Bella...what did you do?"

* * *

**Do you like cliffhanger endings?**

**I tried making this chapter longer, but I really wanna know your thoughts on this one. Let me also know what you are doing during this time of boredom and how everything is for you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Hugs!**

**-nxstxlgia**


	17. I'm Not Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Hey! So, um, I'm planning on updating this story a bit more than my other ones because I still have ideas for this story. But if you have any ideas you want to share with me, feel free to! For the guest that reviewed in the last chapter, here's what they said, "I don't understand why Charlie would want Bella to see edwards dad just because he's a doctor? Its a huge conflict of interests considering the circumstances thats going on between her and Edward. You would think as a Sheriff he would know that. I think for Bellas character to have growth and semblance of privacy for her character." I only just realized that the part about Charlie wanting to Bella to go see Edward's father doesn't really make sense so please forgive me for that and I will change that in this chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I will talk to you more at the end of the chapter!**

**Paul's POV:**

"You wanted to know." Bella said. "Well now you do!"

I sat there speechless. Bella cut herself.

"W- why?" Was all I could ask her at this point.

"Why else? Because Edward is out there somewhere and I don't know if he will ever come back! I don't want him to! Its like everyday I have to check all the doors are locked about a hundred times! Other than that, everyone expects me to just move on from all he did so easily!" She yelled.

"We don't expect you to do that. We all understand that you are going through a hard time, but didn't you know that you could have talked to me? Does Charlie know? Does Emmett of Jasper know?" I asked.

"Of course they don't know!" Bella said.

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to call your brothers."

"No! Don't! I'm fine!" Bella insisted.

"Its easy to say that but I can tell that you're really not. Maybe your father can take you to a therepist so you can talk to someone if you don't trust me."

"Its not that I don't trust you..Its that my trust has been broken.."

I sighed. "I'm not Edward. Let me ask you this: Have I ever acted like him?"

Bella bit her lip. "Well, no..."

"Have I ever hit you?"

"No."

"Have I ever forced you to do something you didn't want to do?"

"No."

"So am I like him?"

"No..."

I went over to hug Bella. "I want to help you get over this, but I can't do that if you don't want to talk to me."

"I guess..." Bella said, sounding like she was going to cry.

"Don't cry Bella. I'm here for you. Just talk to me next time."

**Edward's POV:**

I walked along the road a little further. To my surprise, I saw houses and buildings. Where was I? I didn't have a map, so the best I could do was go over there and ask someone.

After a couple of minutes of walking, I had reached a street with buildings and people everywhere. I looked around and tried to figure out if I recognized this place.

As I was looking around, a girl bumped into me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" She said, looking embarrassed.

I looked at her. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was also really pretty.

"Its okay. My name is Edward. What's yours?" I asked.

"My name is Lexi." She smiled. "Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm new here." I replied.

"That's cool! Are you visiting or staying here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Oh. Well, you should come get a coffee with me. You can even tell me a little bit about yourself." She suggested.

"I would love to." I smiled.

**Bella's POV:**

"Its like...he broke me.." I admitted. "The things I used to do...changed... I'm just now the same anymore."

"I see what you mean, but you are still yourself. You are still Bella." Paul stated.

"But I'm not really...happy anymore." I said. "If this hadn't happened I wouldn't have..done that."

"The most important thing for you to do is not blame yourself and believe that things will get better. Edward will get what he deserves eventually." Paul stated.

"I know. But I still can't help thinking about it all the time." I said.

"You're safe. Maybe you should consider trying something new to get your mind off of everything." He suggested.

I replied, "That would be a good idea. Thanks for all your help. I feel better now, honestly."

"Anytime Bella."

**Edward's POV:**

"So, where are you from?" Lexi asked.

I hesitated for a second. But then again, she wouldn't tell anyone from Forks that I was here, right? "Forks."

"Oh. Well, why are you here? Visiting someone?" She asked.

"No, I'm just here to visit somewhere new. I'm considering buying a house here." I lied.

"You totally should! We could see each other all the time!" Lexi said excitedly. "You seem like a really nice guy and I would like to get to know you better."

"I would like to get to know you better too, Lexi." I agreed.

"Where are you staying tonight? Or are you going back to Forks?"

"Well, I don't know where I'm staying yet. Probably a hotel or something but I'm not going back to Forks." I said.

"You could stay with me until you buy your house if you would like." Lexi said. "Only if you want to, of course."

"That would be nice." I said.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay! We can head over to my house right now." Lexi said.

We then walked out of the Cafe and went to her car, where we drove in the darkening day towards her house.

**Bella's POV:**

Paul dropped me off at my house and I began to walk up the steps and into the house. When I walked in, I saw Charlie in the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie." I said, beginning to walk towards my room.

"Wait Bella." He stopped me. "I know you may not want to go to the doctor because he's Edward's father. So maybe you would like to go to a different doctor...?"

"Charlie...I'm not exactly ready for going to a doctor." I admitted. "Just the thought of a doctor's office is...scary I guess."

"Just...let me know if you're ready or if you're in pain." Charlie said.

"Okay, I will." I said, going up to my room and getting ready for bed.

As I was about to try and go to sleep, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said.

Jasper walked in and silently sat down on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Why?" I asked.

Jasper sighed. "I don't know..I just can't really sleep well anymore knowing that while I wasn't around you, something that bad happened."

"I'll be fine Jasper. You don't have to worry about me." I said. "Tomorrow, we should go do something together."

"That sounds like a great idea." Jasper smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Hi again! This chapter was a bit longer than the last one. Let me know what you think about Lexi. Do you think she should trust Edward? Thank you for reading and enjoy the rest of your day! Don't forget to review!**

**Hugs!**

**-nxstxlgia**


	18. He's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Hey! I've been trying to make the chapters longer to make up for the days (more like weeks or months) that I didn't update. I hope you all are staying safe and healthy! Anyway, enjoy and I'll see you after the chapter!**

**Edward's POV:**

I woke up in Lexi's house. She had allowed me to sleep in her guest bedroom. Her house had two floors and had plenty of rooms. Surprisingly, she lived alone.

"Hey, Edward!" Lexi came into the room. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." I replied, getting up.

"What do you want to do today?" Lexi asked.

"I'm not sure." I said honestly.

"We can go look for a house you can buy if you would like." She suggested.

"That can wait." I said. "I want to spend today with you."

**Bella's POV:**

"I'm coming Jasper!" I yelled downstairs as I pulled on my shoes.

Even though I planned us spending the day together, I had woken up late. I had rushed to get ready and was not currently running downstairs.

"Bella, its kind of hot outside. Are you sure you want to wear that?" Jasper asked with concern.

"Y- yeah. I'm actually kind of cold." I lied.

"Okay then..."

I sighed in relief as I got into Jasper's car. After a couple of minutes of being in the car, I realized that it was actually hot outside, but of course I couldn't say anything about it. Instead, to distract myself, I got out my phone and texted Angela.

(_Italic: Bella _**Bold: Angela**)

_Hey Angela, are you up?_

**Yeah, I am. What are you up to?**

_I'm going somewhere with Jasper._

**Oh, good! Its been a long time since you did. **

_Yeah. What about you?_

**I'm still trying to figure out where Edward is.**

_Ang, I told you that you don't have to do that! He'll show up eventually._

**Eventually? I'm not waiting any longer. I let him hurt you so now I have to make sure he pays.**

_It's FINE. You didn't let him hurt me. You wanted to help me but I didn't let you._

**I'm doing this anyway, Bell. I got to go now. Stay safe!**

_You too._

I looked out the window. Where was Edward? Was he suffering like everyone wants him to?

**Edward's POV:**

"Are you single?" Lexi suddenly asked, out of nowhere.

"What?" I laughed. "Why?"

I noticed her blush a bit, but she simply replied, "Just curious."

"Well, I'm not dating anyone at the moment." I said.

"Me either." Lexi sighed.

I laughed. "I can change that sometime in the future."

She laughed. "You seem like a great guy. I wouldn't mind it."

At this point, I had completely forgot about Bella. Maybe I was beginning to fall for Lexi... My thoughts were now about her and not Bella.

"Where is your family?" She asked me.

"Uh, Forks. But I'm finding my own place now." I lied, yet again. "Yours?"

She sighed. "They're- dead..."

"What happened?"

"Well, my parents went somewhere with my little sister. I didn't go. I was in high school at the time and I remember just being told that they got into a car crash and didn't make it.. I worked at a young age to support myself because my grandparents didn't want to take care of me until I was eighteen. I was all alone.." She said.

"Oh..I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I mean, its not like it was anyone's fault." She replied.

**Lexi's POV:**

I know that I don't know much about Edward, but I just knew I liked him. From what I know about him so far, he's nice, he's handsome, he's caring...

But still, I didn't know if he would stay long. He said he may not because he has something to take care of, but I'm sure it couldn't be that serious.

"Do you work?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded. "I'm actually working some small jobs at the moment, but I plan on being a teacher soon."

"That sounds like a great job to want to be." Edward nodded.

I smiled. "Well yeah, working with kids is nice. Its something I've wanted to do for a while now. Being with kids...reminds me of my sister.. I miss her.."

**A Week Later...**

**Bella's POV:**

"I would never wear that." I shook my head at Angela.

She was holding up a tight fitting red dress. She had begged me to go shopping with her. We left Forks and went to a different shop. She kind of reminded me of Alice, always wanting to change what I wore.

"You could at least try it on!" She said.

"No. Its not something I would ever wear. You can try it on. I think I'll just stick to what I'm wearing right now." I said.

She sighed and continued looking at the clothes, determined to find something else for me to wear. I rolled my eyes and turned around, bumping into someone.

"Sorry!" I said, looking up. "Wait...E- Edward..?"

"Bella?" He asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I took a step back and noticed that there was someone else with him. A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes that I didn't recognize.

"Edward? You know her?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. I do." He replied, looking at me.

"Hey, Bella! I found something you might l-" Angela stopped her sentence as soon as she saw Edward. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, is there something I'm missing here?" The woman asked in confusion.

"Did Edward not tell you what he did to Bella?" Angela asked, not taking her eyes off of Edward. She looked like she was ready to kill him.

"No...?"

"Don't you dare." Edward warned.

"Or what?" Angela asked. "You're going to hit me?"

The woman looked at Edward. "What are they talking about?"

Edward took her hand. "Let's just go Lexi."

Oh. So the girl's name was Lexi.

"Let me guess, you are dating?" Angela asked angrily.

Before Lexi could answer, Edward pulled her away and started leading her outside.

Angela yelled after him, "I'm going to tell everyone at Forks!"

Edward walked back towards her and pushed her onto the floor. I took a step back, scared of him again.

"Tell them and I'll kill you." He threatened her.

Angela got up and slapped him. "Don't fucking touch me! Your threats mean nothing to me. Guess what? I could very well kill you too!"

Edward looked at me after a while. "Aren't you going to tell your friend what I could do to her?"

I backed up as he approached me. "No...leave...please!"

"Oh, come on Bella! You know you miss me." He said. "I know I miss what we had."

"Now_ suddenly you're asking for it back?! __Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve? __Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had, b__ut I don't really care how bad it hurts __when you broke me first!_" I told him.

"You really wanna do this?" He asked me before grabbing my wrist roughly again. "Don't forget that I control you!"

"Stop!" I told him as I tried pulling my hand away.

He backed away and I held my wrist to me.

"I'll see you later." He said to me. He turned to Angela. "Tell anyone where I am and I will kill Bella."

And with that, he left with Lexi, leaving me scared and Angela wondering what to do.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've been trying to update more as you can tell. Bella's lines "**Now_ suddenly you're asking for it back?! __Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve? __Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had, b__ut I don't really care how bad it hurts __when you broke me first!_**" Came from Tate McRae's new song. It made sense in the part, so I decided to use the lyrics. Don't forget to review and have a great day! Hugs!**

**-nxstxlgia**


	19. The Same Thing You Did To Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Hey! So I'm back with another chapter. Two chapters in one day! Again, there's nothing much to say! I hope you all are safe and staying inside! I'll talk to you more at the end of the chapter!**

**Bella's POV:**

"We have to tell someone!" Angela said as we walked out of the store and towards her car.

"No, Ang! Please! I know him! He will seriously kill me! Please don't!" I begged her.

"I can't do nothing again! I let you get hurt before and I won't let it happen again!"

"If you want to be like that then fine!" I yelled as I put my seat belt on. "I'll tell Paul but you can't tell anyone else!"

"As long as Paul does something about it, then I'm fine with it." Angela said, driving back towards my house.

"Just go ahead and take me there." I said, looking down at my wrist. I gently touched it and winced.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Just a little bruise."

She sighed and continued driving. When she dropped me off at his house, she reminded me to tell him. I nodded and walked towards his doorstep. He opened the door before I could knock.

"Hey Bella!" He smiled. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath. "I- he.."

I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too scared that Edward would find me and actually do something.

"Edward. You didn't see him again, did you?" He asked.

"Yeah..I s- saw him when I went shopping with Angela." I said as he lead me to his living room.

"Tell me everything that happened."

**Lexi's POV:**

After he pulled me outside and I got into my car, I asked, "What was that about? Why did you hurt those girls?"

"I didn't hurt them." He said.

"It looked like the girl was hurt. She kept telling you to-"

"I didn't hurt them!" He yelled.

"Okay..." I trailed off.

I was confused. Based off of what I knew of him, he wouldn't do something like that. He was very nice and helpful. Maybe they had done something to him. But then why did they threaten to tell people where he was right now.

Then it occured to me. He's lying to you, Lexi.

"You love me, right Edward?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Then tell me the truth." I demanded.

"Truth about what?" He asked.

"About those girls! Who were they? How do you know them? Why did they threaten to tell people where you were?" I asked.

He was silent and didn't answer.

"Tell me!" I demanded, getting angry.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get out of the car." He said.

After we had arrived at my house and got inside, I asked him, "Well?"

"Don't rush me!" He said, pushing me into the wall.

That surprised me. I know I hadn't know me for long, but he had never been like this. He seemed a lot nicer before.

"Well...sorry...but I'm going to need an explanation!" I said, getting up and sitting back down.

"I don't know them. They're...friends of a friend." He mumbled.

"I don't really believe that." I admitted.

He angrily grabbed my wrist. "Is it just that you don't believe me?"

"Ow! Stop! Let me go!" I demanded, struggling to get my wrist out of his tight grip.

I then remembered him doing this to the girl who I think's name is Bella at the store. Is this something he did regularly?

He then let me go and said, "You don't need to know anything."

**Bella's POV:**

"He did what?" Paul asked. "Let me see your wrist!"

I pulled up my sleeve to see a light purple bruise.

"Oh, great." I groaned.

"I'm going to tell your father and brothers." Paul said, getting up.

"No, Paul! E- Edward will kill me if you do!" I stated, my voice shaking.

"No he won't. If I tell your father, he will go and arrest Edward. He won't have any time to kill you." Paul said. "Besides, I would never let him do that."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "So do you want to tell your family?"

I took a deep breath. "Can it be tomorrow? I'm not really ready today."

"Okay.." He said. "But we are telling them tomorrow."

_I don't want to live but I'm too scared to die._

**Angela's POV:**

"I hate Edward so much!" I yelled.

"So do I." Ben agreed. "What makes him think that he can treat anyone like that?"

"And guess what? I think he's dating someone new." I said. "He hurt Bell and he's probably going to do the same thing to his new girlfriend! All he does is hurt innocent people!"

"She is going to tell someone though, right?" Ben asked.

"I told her to at least tell Paul. She trusts him a lot." I said. "I actually hope that Paul convinces her to tell Charlie and her brothers."

"He probably will." Ben nodded. "We can't do much at the moment though."

"I know." I sighed. "I wish I could though."

**Bella's POV:**

_I walked into my house. It was around 12:00 AM but no one was here. I checked all the rooms but still didn't see anyone._

_"Charlie? Emmett? Jasper?" I called out. Still no reply._

_At first, I didn't think much of it. They probably went out. Besides, I think Emmett and Jasper have practice today. And maybe Charlie went to the store or something._

_I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed, picking up a book that I had left on my bed. I read for a few minutes before I heard noise downstairs._

_Someone was home! Maybe it was Charlie. _

_I walked downstairs, but saw no one. Hmm. Maybe it was just my imagination._

_I shrugged and walked back upstairs. However, before I could reach my room, Edward appeared in front of me._

_"Edward?" I asked, taking a step back. _

_"Hey, Bella." He smiled before throwing me down the stairs._

**Hey! So this chapter was pretty short, but I wanted to get this out so you all wouldn't be bored during this time. Believe me, I'm bored too and I would write more, but I also have other things to do! I hope this will at least keep you busy for a while! Review and give my your ideas and thoughts! Bye!**

**-nxstxlgia**


	20. To Find The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Sorry for yet another late and short update, but during this time of boredom, feel free to read some of my stories! I even have some one shots that you can read! Anyway, I'm just going to continue with the story. (Also, what should I add to the story? After Bella tells everyone about what happens, what should happen?) Also, I have two versions of how the story should end, so, decide what you what: A huge problem or a smaller problem to happen?**

**Bella's POV:**

I jumped up in bed.

_Its just a dream, its just a dream, its just a dream. _I reminded myself.

After a while, I relaxed a bit and got ready to go see Paul again. He said that today, I had to tell Charlie about what happened.

I took a deep breath and got dressed for the day, noticing the cut marks and the bruise. I had to forget about it. After all, once Charlie knew, everything would be resolved...right?

If telling someone meant I could be normal again, then I would do it. It would be hard for me, but I knew Paul would help.

**Lexi's POV:**

I woke up and noticed a bruise on my wrist and my back was aching. At first, I was confused until I remembered what happened yesterday.

I sighed and covered the bruise up with some makeup. Then, I changed into some ripped jeans and a red shirt.

As I walked downstairs, I noticed Edward was already there.

Should I break up with him? After yesterday, I don't really want to be with him anymore.

After I ate breakfast with him, I decided to tell him.

"I think we should break up." I blurted out.

"What?" He asked angrily. "Why? Is there someone else you are thinking of?"

"No! Of course not! Its just your behavior from yesterday. I don't want to have to deal with that." I admitted.

I was shocked when he came over to me and started hitting me.

I tried pushing him away. "Stop, Edward! What are you doing? Get out!"

Soon, I managed to push him out of the room and I locked the door.

"You are making a huge mistake! I'm not going to let you get away with this!" He yelled at me through the door.

"Just get out of my house! Get all your things! I don't want you here anymore!" I yelled back at him, keeping my back to the door.

**Bella's POV:**

_How did love become so violent? Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me. _**(Teddy Bear by Melanie Martinez)**

When Paul walked outside, he asked, "Are you ready to tell them?"

"No.." I replied nervously. "But I guess I have to."

"I'm not forcing you to do this. But if you do, he will finally realize that what he did was wrong." He reminded me.

"I know. Its just that..its scary. When I was with him, I couldn't do anything that I chose to do for myself. Now that I can...its different." I admitted.

**Edward's POV:**

_Stupid bitch._

Lexi was the same as Bella! Both of them were too weak and useless. I was better than everyone and Lexi didn't want to be with me anymore? I wouldn't believe that. It doesn't matter what she wants. Someone like me should always get what I want.

I went outside and walked around for a while, coming up with an idea to convince her to want to be with me again. If it worked, then I wouldn't have to do much more.

**Lexi's POV:**

I took a deep breath as I looked out my window and saw Edward walk away from my house. That girl...Bella...what relationship do they have? Was she treated the same way as me? How could I get in contact with her?

Edward was running from something...I was sure of it now. But what?

The only way to know now was to go to Forks and find out myself. I grabbed my phone, purse, and car keys and rushed outside.

Forks was an hour away. As soon as I got there, I didn't know what I would do. All I knew was that I wanted to find out what the hell was going on with Edward.

An Hour Later...

I arrived to Forks and drove to some Cafe of some sort. I walked around and looked for Bella.

_Lexi. Why would she be here?_

I sighed and walked back to my car.

"Your that girl.."

"What?" I turned around to face the same person who was with Bella when we were at the shop. What a coincidence!

"What bring you here?" She asked. "My name is Alice."

"Mine is Lexi." I smiled. "I came here to ask about Edward."

"Girl, if you want my opinion, he should rot in hell and you should stay away from him." Alice replied.

"He - he was acting...different earlier.." I admitted.

"Abusive, you mean?" She asked.

I was silent. "Does he do that often?"

Alice sighed. "Its a long story."

"I want to hear it." I said. "I want to know what's going on."

Alice warned. "Once you hear this...you'll want to kill him so bad..."

I replied, "I just want to know the truth. And who is Bella? Are they dating or something?"

Alice replied, "They were dating...until he turned...abusive.."

**Something I forgot to mention was that I listen to music while typing my stories, so if you see a lyric from a song in italics, its a song I was listening to at the moment and just decided it fit in. I'll put the song name and artist beside the lyric in case you want to listen to the song. Anyway, enjoy your day! Hugs!**

**-nxstxlgia**


	21. UPDATE

Hello guys!

So very sorry for not updating, I've been kinda deciding what to do with the story so maybe you would like to help? Would you guys like the story to continue with something huge happening or have the story end soon? And if you want the huge surprise to happen, who would you like it to happen to (Bella or Lexi, both different depending on the character)?

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
